<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without You I’m a Day Without The Sun by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406975">Without You I’m a Day Without The Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trailer Park Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:39:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mild fight between Julian and Ricky, Ricky disappears. Deemed missing and having no help from the cops, Bubbles and Julian attempt to find Ricky on their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay, Keep an eye on him for me, Bubbles," Trinity said flicking her eyes towards Julian. "for Dad too."<br/>He patted her on the shoulder, "I'm trying Trinity, believe me, I'm fucking trying."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, this is a lot different than my usual light-hearted fics, I wanted to challenge myself and try and write something a little darker, and I ended up with this.<br/>if this isn't your jam, no biggie, I'll be writing softer shit again. but I have to unleash this beast first!</p><p>umm, I don't really have a set timeline for this, but think of it being a bit before season 8 I guess? </p><p>so welcome to this wild ride, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian was standing at the kitchen sink, mixing himself a drink, when Ricky blew through the trailer door. </p><p>"I fucked up Jules, and now everything is backwards and shit and you need to help me and-"</p><p>"No." Julian said interrupting him, palm flat, raised in the air in a 'stop' motion. </p><p>"No? What the fuck, Julian?" Ricky said throwing his arms in the air wildly. </p><p>"Ricky, I can't bail you out every fucking time something goes wrong! Figure it out for yourself." </p><p>"But-but Julian, I'm serious this is fucked shit-"</p><p>"Well, you were the one stupid enough to get yourself involved, whatever the fuck it is, you're on your own for this one."</p><p>Rickys face crumpled at the stupid remark. "You know what Julian? Fuck you. If shit goes wrong just know I fucking asked yous for help, but you were too busy thinking you're some big book learning genus. Fuck you, Julian." Ricky turned, ripping the screen door open and walking through, slamming it behind him. </p><p>Julian sighed, running a face over his hand. Ricky was always getting into shit that Julian would have to come bail him out of, he'd been bailing Ricky out for years. He wasn't in the mood to do it today, already pissed off about a deal that went haywire earlier in the week. He just wanted to be left alone with his drink.</p><p>He took a sip of his drink, looking out the kitchen window as Ricky got into the shitmobile and sped off, wondering where he was going.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Day 3 Missing  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bubbles walked in the door to find Julian sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands.</p><p>Julian looked up at him "Anything?"</p><p>"No, Julian, I've checked every liquor store within a 3-mile radius, I even went back to check the dump just in case. Nothing." Bubbles said pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down.</p><p>It had been three days since anyone in the park had last seen Ricky. Worried about filing a missing person's report in case he was just out doing something stupid and illegal for the weekend, Julian and Bubbles had been painstakingly waiting for Ricky to come home. </p><p>Julian took a large sip from his glass. "I don't understand where the fuck he went."</p><p>"Maybe the shitmobile blew and he's stuck somewhere?" Bubbles theorized. </p><p>"Wouldn't he have found a phone and called?"</p><p>Bubbles shrugged. "I don't know, Julian, I just really hope he's okay."</p><p>Julian finished the last of his drink, silently hoping for the same. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 6 Missing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, we've checked the meat shop, pretty much every liquor store, maybe we should check that greasy bar out by the airport?" Bubbles looked up from his notebook looking over at Julian.</p><p>"Why would he go there?" </p><p>"I don't know, Julian, but it would make me feel better if we checked."</p><p>"Okay, add it to the list then."</p><p>Julian and Bubbles were driving through the trailer park, having already knocked on all the neighbour’s doors a few days prior asking if they had seen Ricky to no avail. They were heading out on their fifth cruise around the city to try and find any sight of the familiar houndstooth patterned shirt or the shitmobile. </p><p>"Bubbles, I don't think I can do this." Julian said taking a sip from his drink, motioning at the upcoming 'toll booth' ahead of them, Randy and Lahey standing beside it. </p><p>"It'll be fine, Julian, don't even look at them."</p><p>Julian nodded, slowing the car down to a crawl and then stopping, rolling down the window.</p><p>"Hello, Boys." Lahey said nodding at the both of them. </p><p>"Let us through Jim, it's important." Julian said looking straight ahead, not bothering to look at Lahey. </p><p>"Still no sign of Ricky, eh?" </p><p>Julian's hand tightened around the steering wheel. </p><p>Bubbles leaned towards the open car window. "No, Lahey, we're going to look for him around the city again. Let us through please." </p><p>Lahey motioned at Randy to let the wooden 'gatearm' up. "I think you should start putting posters up, Julian." he called out. </p><p>Julian grimly nodded.</p><p>"What for Mr. Lahey? The park has been fine without him." Randy shrugged. </p><p>"Randy!" Lahey scolded. </p><p>"What? Just saying we've actually got some peace and quiet here since his stupid ass got lost." </p><p>Julian's door flew open. He took two strides towards Randy, socking him right in the face. His nose squelched as Julian's fist connected to it. </p><p>"Julian!" Bubbles shouted stumbling out of the car and running over.</p><p>"For frigs sake, Julian, I think you broke my nose!" Randy whined nasally, head back, holding his nose in his hand. </p><p>Julian breathed heavily, eyes dark. </p><p>Lahey looked over at Bubbles, eyes wide. Bubbles shook his head. </p><p>"C'mon Randy, let's go." </p><p>"But Mr.Lahey-"</p><p>"Randy!"</p><p>"But Mr. Lahey!"</p><p>"Randy! Back to the trailer, now!"</p><p>Randy sulkily started walking back to their trailer, head back, hand pinching his nose. </p><p>"C'mon Julian" Bubbles placed a hand on Julian's shoulder.  "We still need to go check the K.O.D."</p><p>Julian nodded, turning around and stalking heavily back to the car. </p><p>Bubbles turned towards Lahey. "Mr. Lahey, I know you don't like Ricky all that much, but please, him and Julian are all that I have in the world. Could you help us later with a missing person report?"</p><p>Lahey squinted, "Bubbles, Julian just broke Randy's nose!"</p><p>"Because Randy was being a dick! Please, Mr. Lahey. I'm scared, no one knows where he is. This is serious." Bubbles said tearing up "We were waiting a few days in case he was doing some illegal stuff, but now I think this is serious shit, Mr. Lahey. He's been gone almost a fucking week, I don't know what we need to file a report, you were an officer, you know how all this police bullshit works. <em>Please</em>." </p><p>"Alright, stop by the trailer later and I'll see what I can do, Bubbles." Lahey agreed. Not liking that someone from the park had been missing for this long, even <em>if</em> that someone was Ricky.</p><p>"Thank you!" Bubbles said over his shoulder, running back to the car. </p><p>"Lahey is gonna help us file a missing person report later." Bubbles told Julian as he buckled his seatbelt. </p><p>Julian nodded, taking a sip from his drink, flexing his right hand, inspecting his swollen knuckles. "okay." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Boys, that's all I need." Lahey said scribbling on his legal pad.</p><p>"What happens now, Jim?" Julian asked.</p><p>Bubbles and Julian had stopped by Lahey's trailer, after their trip to the bar by the airport was a bust. Randy had wisely made himself scarce, afraid Julian would break his nose again. </p><p>"Once I report it, if they find any leads they'll contact me, let me know. For right now, it's just a waiting game until they find something."</p><p>"I'm tired of fucking waiting." Bubbles said miserably.</p><p>"What would a lead be?" Julian asked.</p><p>"Using a bank card, a sighting of the car, anybody calling and leaving a tip." Lahey counted on his fingers. </p><p>"Bank card is out, I don't think Ricky even has an account." </p><p>Lahey nodded. "Alright, then a sighting, I really suggest you boys go put up some posters." </p><p>"We will, thanks, Jim." Julian said standing up, he reached out to shake Lahey's hand. </p><p>Lahey took it, giving it a shake before dropping his hand back down. "You're welcome, I'm reporting it as soon as you boys leave, if anyone calls, you two will be the first to know." </p><p>"Thanks, Lahey." Bubbles said putting his jacket on before stepping outside,</p><p>Julian shut the trailer door behind them. </p><p>"Do you think anyone will call?" Bubbles asked as they made their way back to Julian's trailer. </p><p>Julian patted Bubbles on the shoulder. "Let's fucking hope so, Bubs."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 9 Missing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Here, Trin." Bubbles passed a stack of posters over to Trinity.</p><p>"Where do you want us to put them?"  she asked. </p><p>"Anywhere and everywhere, hopefully, someone knows something and calls."</p><p>Trinity nodded, briefly flipping through the stack of posters, leaning against the deck of the trailer.</p><p>"I know, Bubbles, I hope Dad is okay." </p><p>Bubbles pulled her into a hug "Me too, Trinity, me too." </p><p>"How's Julian?" she asked, looking over at the car and waving at him. </p><p>"Not good," Bubbles said, voice lowered "He's really hard on the rum right now, I'm starting to get worried." </p><p>Trinity looked back at Bubbles "Bad?"</p><p>"I found a bunch of empties hidden under the step when I was looking for Shitrock, they were new too."</p><p>Trinity frowned, looking back over at Julian. </p><p>Bubbles looked back at the car, Julian motioning at him to hurry up. "I gotta get going, Trin. We're putting posters up in all the liquor stores today."</p><p>"Okay, Keep an eye on him for me, Bubbles," Trinity said flicking her eyes towards Julian. "For Dad too."</p><p>He patted her on the shoulder, "I'm trying Trinity, believe me, I'm fucking trying."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 11 Missing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian cracked an eye open, looking over towards his nightstand, clock reading 3:47AM. He heard a creak, and then a loud smash out on the deck. He shot up in bed. Was it Ricky?</p><p>He quickly pulled on a pair of pants, getting out of bed and running down the softly lit hall. Heart beating in his chest as he unlocked the deadbolt, hand slipping on the knob, he couldn't get it open fast enough.  </p><p>He opened the door, flicking the porch light on, only to find a scared raccoon looking back up at him. </p><p>Julian's heart dropped. "Get out of here, shoo!" he waved the raccoon away. it scurried off, tail between its legs. </p><p>Julian shut the porch light off, he closed the door, putting his back against it. He looked over towards the kitchen, eyes moving to a star-shaped nightlight plugged in by the oven. He took a sharp breath in, sliding down to the floor, pressing his head into his knees as he started to cry. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ricky rolled over on the cold cement floor, his head pounding. He opened his eyes, blinking wildly and squinting up at the harsh light. "What the fuck? Wheres the fuck am I's?"  He looked around the small room, it reminded him much like solitary confinement in prison, but he didn't think he had been sent back to jail, he checked his clothes, no prison uniform.  He stood up from the floor, intending to try and open the door in front of him to see if it was locked when something around his neck pulled him back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He turned around to see what was stopping him, only to find a chain stuck to the wall, attached to a thick metal collar around his neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What the fuck is this?" He grabbed at his neck, trying to rip the collar off. He was so concerned with getting the fucking thing off his neck he didn't notice the door opening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Two prongs sunk deep into his skin, sending a wave of electric shock run through him, He collapsed onto the floor, body shaking.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tall black boots filled his vision as a masked man walked closer to him, taser in hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fuck you." Ricky ground out panting heavily.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt the electricity zap him, becoming completely immobile again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Tsk tsk, not a good way to start a partnership now, isn't it Ricky?" A familiar voice said.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wha-"  Ricky felt the electricity course through him again, eyes rolling in the back of his head as everything turned black. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw poor Ricky,  don't worry, it's gonna get a lot worse before it gets better (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before I Fall Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We gotta stay strong for Ricky, Julian. Okay? We'll find him, sooner than you know it he'll be back in here rolling six paper joints, annoying you like he always does."</p><p>Julian sniffled, resting his forehead against Bubble's shoulder. "I'd roll him all the six paper joints in the world if he would just come home."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so excited that other people are excited about this story! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 18 Missing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian sat on the couch in his trailer, a bottle of rum in his hand, completely skipping on the usual glass and mix and drinking straight from the bottle. </p><p>"Where are you, Ricky?" He asked sadly, finishing the last few drops.</p><p>He rolled the bottle around in his hand for a few seconds before throwing it against the wall, glass shattering into a million little pieces. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU." he shouted voice breaking, burying his face in his hands and collapsing into himself. </p><p>Bubbles knocked on the door abruptly before flying in "Julian, Julian, what the hell is going on!" Bubble's shoes crunched under the glass. He looked down, taking in the glass shards that were littering the floor. Julian was taking this a lot harder than Bubbles had expected him too and it was really starting to scare him. </p><p>Julian looked up, bloodshot eyes, pupils black. "I miss him, Bubbles." he said softly. </p><p>"I know, Julian, I miss him too." Bubbles walked through the glass, sitting down beside Julian on the couch, throwing an arm around him. "We'll find him, I know we will."</p><p>"But what if we don't?" Julian whispered miserably. </p><p>Bubbles pulled Julian into a hug, grimacing at the smell of rum wafting off him. </p><p>"We gotta stay strong for Ricky, Julian. Okay? We'll find him, sooner than you know it he'll be back in here rolling six paper joints, annoying you like he always does."</p><p>Julian sniffled, resting his forehead against Bubble's shoulder. "I'd roll him all the six paper joints in the world if he would just come home."</p><p>"I know, Julian," Bubbles said starting to tear up, voice shaking.  "I would too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 22 Missing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Julian. C'mon. Wake up, bud." Bubbles said lightly slapping Julian's cheek a few times. He was asleep at the kitchen table, empty rum bottle in hand. </p><p>He peeled open his eyes "Hey, Bubs," he said, voice sore and groggy. "Anything?"</p><p>"No, Julian," Bubbles said sadly. "Maybe we should go check around the K.O.D again?"</p><p>Julian sighed, slumping farther down in the chair. "Check for what Bubbles? He's gone, we've checked 100 times, there's been nothing at all." voice cracking at the end as he put his head in his hands.</p><p>“Julian, it’ll be okay, he’ll come home, I know he will.” Bubbles patted Julian on the shoulder, just as scared as Julian was, but trying to put on a brave face for the both of them. </p><p>A tear ran down Julian's cheek. “Bubbles, we got in a fight before he-he left. He came in asking for help to bail him out of something, I told him no, that he could figure it out on his own. I did this Bubbles, I did this!” Julian said, voice rising, wiping at his face. </p><p>“Julian, no. You didn’t know what he was talking about, or what was going to happen, you can’t blame yourself.”  Bubbles said shaking his head.</p><p>“The last thing I said to him was that he was stupid, Bubbles,” Julian looked up, tears still in his eyes. “I can’t do this anymore.”</p><p>"Julian, we can't give up, Ricky wouldn't want us to give up, okay? Let's go put up more posters, yeah?" </p><p>"For what? nobody has called, nobody knows anything, just-" Julian's fists clenched and unclenched. Bubbles stepped forward, carefully taking the empty rum bottle out of Julian's hand, worried it might be thrown at a wall, he didn't feel like cleaning that kind of mess up again any time soon. </p><p>"Somebody might know something Julian, it's worth a shot. Now get the fuck up, we're fucking going." Bubbles motioned for Julian to stand up. Afraid of leaving him home alone. </p><p>"But Bubs-"</p><p>"Get up, now!" </p><p>Julian reluctantly stood up, slightly stumbling. "Okay, Bubs, I'm up, let's go."</p><p>"Give me the keys." Bubbles held out his palm.</p><p>"Fer' what?"</p><p>"You're drunk, Julian."</p><p>"I had a couple of drinks, Bubs."</p><p>"Julian, you're fucking drunk, give me the goddamn keys."</p><p>Julian sighed passing his keys over to Bubbles. </p><p>"C'mon we have to stop at Laheys first, he said he printed some more posters off for us."  </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Mr. Lahey." Bubbles said grabbing the posters from Lahey's hands. </p><p>"Not a problem, Bubs. Have you boys seen anything or?" Lahey asked, leaning against the door frame of his trailer. </p><p>"No, no, we haven't," Bubbles frowned.</p><p>Julian took a long drink from his glass.</p><p>"Anything on your end?"</p><p>"No, it's a complete shitastrophe on that end, no good for nothing."  Lahey crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>"Well, thanks again, Lahey if you hear anything, let us know." </p><p>Lahey nodded at them as they made their off the deck. "I will, Boys."</p><p>"We're never gonna find him, are we, Bubbles?" Julian said miserably opening the passenger side door, getting in. </p><p>"Julian, don't say shit like that, we will. I know we fucking will. Okay?" Bubbles chided, getting in the car and turning over the key. </p><p>"Yeah, okay." Julian said quietly, looking out the window, feeling of dread spreading through him. </p><p> </p><p>Bubbles pulled up to a gas station, parking the car. "You need anything?" he asked looking over at Julian.</p><p>"No, but I'm not sitting in the car either." </p><p>Bubbles shrugged, getting out, and grabbing a few posters. It wouldn't hurt to put them up in here either, it wasn't <em>that</em> far from the park.</p><p>Bubbles walked into the gas station, Julian following behind him. He stuck a poster up on the corkboard inside and turned towards Julian. "Can you hold the rest of these? I want to grab some snacks." </p><p>Julian took the papers, shoving them under his arm, he followed Bubbles into the chip aisle. Julian stared at the bags, face full of melancholy as he looked at the Jalapeno flavoured chips. Wherever Ricky was, Julian hoped he had a bag of 'Gilappeno' chips with him. </p><p>"You sure you don't want anything, Julian?"</p><p>Julian shook his head, taking a sip from his drink. Bubbles eyed him, wondering when the last time Julian had something in his stomach other than hard liquor. He grabbed another bag just in case. </p><p>They walked over to the counter, placing the chips down. </p><p>"That'll be $5.76." The cashier told them. Bubbles grabbed his wallet pulling out a crisp $5 Bill. "Julian, you got a loonie on ya there, Bud?" </p><p>"I think so, hold on." Julian sat the posters down on the counter, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. </p><p>The cashier looked down at the posters. “Hey, I think I’ve seen this guy before.” </p><p>“Recently?” Bubbles asked, completely forgetting about the loonie.  </p><p>“Yeah, I think fairly recently, he came in got a bag of chicken chips and like $2.76 worth of gas, I thought that was pretty weird. Had a car with a missing  door.”</p><p>"Right side?"</p><p>"Yeah, he crawled out of it that way."</p><p>"That's definitely Ricky!" Bubbles said to Julian, excited to finally have something to go on. </p><p>“Did he say anything about where he was going or?" Julian asked, sobering up at thought of finding Ricky. </p><p>“No, nothing like that I don't think.” The cashier shrugged. </p><p>Julian let out a frustrated sigh. “Do you remember anything else, what direction he was going or?”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, pretty sure he turned left on his way out, you don’t forget a car like that, that's for sure.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Bubbles grabbed the bags of chips, hurrying back to the car. </p><p>Julian left a loonie on the counter before following after Bubbles.  </p><p>They sat back in Julian's car, Bubbles opened a bag of chips, offering some to Julian. “Okay, if we turn right we're going back to the park, the guy said Ricky turned left, where would he go?” </p><p>Julian drummed his fingers along the dash, deep in thought. </p><p>"Start the car." </p><p>“You got something?” </p><p>“I'm not sure, but if you head out left in this direction you're going towards Dennis and Terry’s and I’d like to pay them a visit."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The door opened. Ricky pressed his back against the wall. The door opening was never a good sign, it usually meant pain. A shallow pet dish slid into view, weird grey slop in the bowl. Ricky's stomach growled, he didn't know how long he had been in wherever the fuck he was, he just knew he was starving.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The door shut. Ricky stood up, hunger overpowering the fear, he tried to walk towards the bowl only to find it was just beyond his reach, chain on his neck keeping him back.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please.” he whispered to no one in particular, straining against the chain trying to reach for the bowl.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The door opened again. Ricky shot backwards, pressing himself back up against the wall.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, I see you still haven't eaten.” the masked man said, tazer in one hand, cattle prod in the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m fucking trying you prick, you puts its farther than I can gets too!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That's because you're trying to eat with your hands, no hands, Ricky. Eat like the stupid dog you are or you won’t eat at all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck you!” Ricky braced for the tazer before he felt it connect to him, collapsing as the electric volts ran through him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Guess you're not eating then.” the man picked the dog bowl off the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No wait!” Ricky cried out “Please, I'm really fucking hungry.” The man ignored him, shutting the door behind him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ricky slumped against the wall, putting his head between his knees, trying not to cry. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Told yah it was gonna get worse (^_^;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thoughts That Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Whoah, whoah, whoah." Terry said, looking up from the couch at Julian.  "What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>Julian went to open his mouth but Bubbles stepped in front of him. </p><p>"Boys, listen, I know there's been some bad blood between us, some of us got fucked over, but this shit is really fucking important, okay? When's the last time you've seen Ricky?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everybody who has been leaving comments and kudos, it really brightens my day!</p><p>I'm almost done plotting out this fic, I think it'll be around 10-11 chapters, still working on how I want to end it (Don't worry, it'll be a happy ending, they just have to go through the wringer a little bit first!)</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 22 Missing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"The Flappy Bird brothers, you really think they have something to do with this?" Bubbles asked, turning the car out onto the road, thinking of the last 'visit' they had with them, a frown across his face. </p><p>"I don't know Bubs, but they did work with Cyrus, right? Who's to say they don't." Julian gripped his glass tighter, looking over at Bubbles, taking a sip from his drink. </p><p>"But they were Ricky's friends, you don't think they'd fuck him over?"</p><p>"Look at what we did," Julian shrugged "Maybe they wanted payback for it."</p><p>Bubbles sunk lower in his seat, hands gripping the steering wheel.  "I don't like this."</p><p>"I don't care, Bubbles! The cashier said Ricky went this way, Dennis and Terry are this way, we're checking it out." Julian said gruffly.</p><p>"I'm not saying we're not gonna check it out, Julian, I'm just saying I don't like it. We can't go in there guns a fuckin' blazing blaming them for shit! We don't know what they know!"</p><p>"and I want to know what they know, Bubs!" Julian said heatedly as Bubbles pulled into the driveway.</p><p>He parked the car and looked over at Julian. </p><p>"Well, you coming in with me or not?" Julian asked putting his hand on the door handle. </p><p>"I'm coming in with you, but first give me your gun."</p><p>"What? No, I'm not going in there without a gun."</p><p>"I didn't say we were going in there <em>without</em> a gun, I'm saying give <em>me</em> the gun."</p><p>Julian's eyes narrowed "Why?"</p><p>Bubbles threw his head back against the seat, exhaling loudly. </p><p>"Julian, I didn't want to say it, but you've kinda been on fucking edge since Ricky has been...y'know." Bubbles gestured mildly, not wanting to say it out loud. </p><p>"On edge? Bubbles, can you fucking blame me?"</p><p>Bubble sat up in his seat "No, I don't alright? But you're still a little drunk and I don't want to go in there and get in a fucking gunfight, especially since they might actually fucking know something about where Ricky went. Now give me the fucking gun," Bubbles held his arm out, palm up, looking at Julian expectantly. "We're gonna go in, ask them when the last time they saw Ricky was, and if anything gets sketchy I'll give the gun back to you, okay?" Bubbles reassured him. </p><p>"Fine, whatever." Julian shook his head, reluctantly passing his gun over to Bubbles. </p><p>"Julian-" Bubbles started as Julian got out of the car, slamming the door. </p><p>"Here we fuckin go." he muttered under his breath, getting out of the car and following behind Julian to the front door. </p><p>"Don't do anything stupid." Bubbles warned.</p><p>Julian shot daggers at him as he knocked on the door. it opened, revealing Terry and Dennis's grandmother.</p><p>"Julian, Bubbles, Hi. Come in come in." she smiled at them. </p><p>"Hello." They both said stepping into the house, each taking a lemon square from the plate she offered them, before going into the living room. </p><p>"Whoah, whoah, whoah." Terry said, looking up from the couch at Julian.  "What the fuck are you doing here?"</p><p>Julian went to open his mouth but Bubbles stepped in front of him. </p><p>"Boys, listen, I know there's been some bad blood between us, some of us got fucked over, but this shit is really fucking important, okay? When's the last time you've seen Ricky?"</p><p>"uhh I seen him a little while ago, he bought some hash off me." Dennis offered, pausing the game he was playing and putting the controller down on the mess of a coffee table in front of him.</p><p>Terry glared at him "What the fuck, Dennis!" </p><p>"When? Do you remember?" Bubbles bowled over him, not wanting to listen to Terry and Dennis argue.  </p><p>"Fuck, must have been a couple of weeks ago now, why? what's going on?"</p><p>Bubbles sat down on the adjacent couch. Julian coming to stand beside him.</p><p>"Ricky's missing."</p><p>"What do you mean, missing?" Dennis asked. </p><p>"He left the trailer park about 3 weeks ago, we haven't seen him since or heard from him. He's just... gone." Bubbles whimpered the last part, hating saying it out loud. </p><p>Julian swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. </p><p>"3 weeks ago?" Dennis repeated.  </p><p>"Close to it, 22 days to be specific." </p><p>Dennis counted on his hands, exchanging a look with Terry. </p><p>Bubbles glanced at Julian. "What is it, Dennis?"</p><p>Terry shook his head at Dennis. </p><p>Julian scowled deeply, wishing Bubbles hadn't taken his gun. "Guys, we are not fucking around, tell us what you know. This is serious fucking shit." </p><p>"Well," Dennis began "it's just, the last time we were talking to him, he had been complaining about being low on fucking money, talking about wanting to start growing again, so I mentioned this deal we heard through the grapevine. I think it must have been a few days before he went missing, it lines up."</p><p>"What deal?" Bubbles pressed. </p><p>"I don't know much about it really, we didn't want to get involved. Something about growing a shit ton of weed, like pounds and pounds of it somewhere in the city, it seemed like it was up Ricky's alley."</p><p>"Where'd you hear it from?"</p><p>"Just overheard it from our supplier, he wasn't interested in it either so we never went ahead."</p><p>"Cyrus?" Bubbles asked. </p><p>"No, we don't work with that dick anymore, this other guy is way better for business."</p><p>"Why didn't you want to get involved?" Julian asked, now suspicious, Dennis and Terry had worked with Cyrus for fucks sake, what would stop them from this?</p><p>"It just seemed too risky for us, we're talking hundreds of pounds here, Julian, not something just one man can accomplish. You start opening it up like that, shady shit gets involved, bad people, cops, who fucking knows when it gets that big. Our supplier likes to keep it low and secure and we agree." Dennis shrugged. </p><p>"Especially considering what happened the <em>last time</em>." Terry added glaring over at Julian. </p><p>"Thanks, Dennis." Julian nodded grimly, ignoring Terry's comment, feeling the lemon square come back up his throat. '<em>I'm in deep shit, Jules, I need your help.' </em>He started backing up towards the door, feeling sick. </p><p>Bubbles nodded at them, noticing Julian backing away. "Yeah, thanks, Boys. We have to get going, we've been putting up missing posters today and we still have a bunch left to put up."  he stood up, turning to follow after Julian. </p><p>"Bubbles?" Dennis said</p><p>Bubbles stopped and looked back "Yeah?"</p><p>"Let us know if you find him okay? We'll keep a lookout for him, let you know if we hear anything." </p><p>Bubbles nodded, "I will boys, thanks again." he waved at their grandmother before exiting the house.</p><p>Julian took one step outside and immediately puked the lemon square back up in the bushes. </p><p>"Julian, Julian, Jesus murphy you alright?" Bubbles asked voice full of concern.</p><p>Julian wiped the back of his mouth, standing back up. "No, Bubbles. No, I'm not."</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>Julian started walking back towards the car, ignoring him. He opened the passenger door, sliding into the seat. </p><p>"Okay, Julian, seriously, what the fuck is wrong?" Bubbles asked opening the driver's door, sliding into the driver's seat, looking over at him.</p><p>Julian kept his head bent down "The day Ricky went missing, he told me before he left that he was in some serious shit and that he needed help. I didn't believe him then Bubbles, but now?" he looked up, tears in his eyes. "Now I'm scared." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ricky's fingers aimlessly grabbed at the collar around his neck. It was so fucking itchy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had no idea what day it was, The masked man had shut the lights off in his little 'room'. It had been pitch black, consistently for who knows how long now. Ricky hated it, he had always hated the dark, keeping a nightlight far longer than the rest of the kids in the trailer park.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Whenever he slept over at Julian's as a kid, waking up in the middle of the night in the dark had scared him, but Julian was always there to make sure he felt safe. Julian had even gone out and bought a nightlight for his grandmothers trailer just for Ricky, in the shape of a glowing shooting star. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricky felt tears starting to prickle behind his eyes, Julian. He just wanted Julian to be there right now, running his fingers through his hair, whispering to him he was safe like the sleepovers they had when they were kids. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened, light turning on. Ricky put his hand over his eyes, squinting from the harsh light. He tried hard not to tremble, knowing any moment the man might taze him. The man came forward, Ricky kept his eyes downcast not wanting to look up, the last time he looked up at him the man had punched him in the face, Ricky still had a split lip because of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man clipped a leash onto the collar, unlocking the other chain that kept Ricky tethered to the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pulled on the leash making Ricky come forward. Choking him against the collar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man waved the cattle prod around in his hand "Don't make me use this." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wheres-wheres are we going?”  Ricky asked nervously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The man grunted, pulling Ricky harder “Believe me, you’ve got a lot of fucking work to do." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They Say Every Dirty Dog Has His day, Well Lately I've Been Trapped in a Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You think it's a good idea?" Julian took a sip from his drink, all rum now, barely any mix. He hardly felt the burn anymore. Fuck, he hardly felt anything at this point.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 25 Missing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, Bubbles." Julian said, sitting at his kitchen table, empty rum bottles surrounding him.</p><p>"Why not? He was a cop, he would know. It's almost been a month, I'm tired of fucking waiting." Bubbles ran a hand through his hair anxiously. </p><p>"You think it's a good idea?" Julian took a sip from his drink, all rum now, barely any mix. He hardly felt the burn anymore. Fuck, he hardly felt anything at this point.</p><p>"I don't know if it's a good idea or not, but it's pretty fucking obvious the cops have done jack shit, and after what Dennis said? What if the cops do have something to do with it? I don't trust them."</p><p>"I don't trust Lahey either."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'd trust Lahey first before a fucking cop, remember he signed a peace treaty with us once." </p><p>"He also fucked us over in the end." Julian pointed out.</p><p>"He was on the liquor hard then Julian, he's been pretty stable now, anyway I don't care if you don't want to do it, I'm going over and fucking asking him," Bubbles said standing up from the table. "I mean, what else do we have to lose?" </p><p>Julian downed the last of his drink before standing up. "Okay, Bubs, Let's go." </p><p> </p><p>"Lahey, please. The cops have done nothing, they don't care that Ricky's missing, please, we know something else is probably going on now." Bubbles pleaded.</p><p>The four of them were sitting in Lahey's living room, Randy sitting the furthest spot away from Julian, you know, just in case. </p><p>"Like what?" Lahey asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Remember the fuck heads with Cyrus that you bailed out?"</p><p>"The shitpuppets?"</p><p>"Yes, they told Ricky about a deal. They said it was too risky for themselves to get involved but Ricky seemed interested."</p><p>"That's all you have to go on? I hate to break it to you boys but that's not much." Lahey shrugged apologetically. </p><p>"No," Julian sighed guiltily, not really wanting to admit what he was about to say. "The day he went missing, he came to me saying he was in deep shit, I didn't know what he was talking about, and I didn't want to help him, I told him he was on his own, now he's gone. Please, Jim, he's been gone for almost a fucking month. The police haven't done shit, but you will."</p><p>"The police can only go ahead with whatever leads they have, Julian." Lahey explained.</p><p>"I get that, but don't you think it's odd they've heard nothing? You reported the car as missing too right?"</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"Lahey, come on, the shitmobile sticks out like a sore fucking thumb, nobody has seen it in the past twenty five days? Bullshit!" Bubbles exclaimed. </p><p>"What are you saying, Bubbles?"</p><p>"Remember when you were blocking the missing person report for Jacob?"</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>"Okay, so what if someone is doing that, but for Ricky?"</p><p>Lahey thought over it for a moment. "It could be possible, wouldn't be the worst thing I've seen happen on the force."</p><p>"Then tell me, how many would be interested in making a lot of money via drug deal." Julian asked leaning forward. </p><p>"Half the force, probably more."</p><p>"Exactly, Lahey. Who's to say that the cops aren't in on it."</p><p>Lahey crossed his arms over his chest. True he never really got along with Ricky, preferring the quiet moments when he was in jail. but something wasn't sitting right with him.</p><p>"Are you sure, Julian?"</p><p>"Jim, I wouldn't fucking lie to you, please, we need you, <em>I need you.</em>"</p><p>That was the last push Lahey needed to get involved. </p><p>"Alright, let me make some calls, see if I can come up with anything," He looked over at Randy. "Randers, looks like we're going on an undercover shitigation, better dig out the supplies."</p><p>"Right, Sir." Randy stood up from the couch, making his way through the living room, going to grab the surveillance equipment they had stashed in the closet.</p><p>"Thank you, Lahey, thank you." Bubbles said. </p><p>"Boys, I don't want to promise you anything, but if there's a shitquake coming, me and Randy will get to the bottom of it." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ricky's fingers hurt, he held them close to his chest as they throbbed. He was laying on the cold hard floor. The masked man had never bothered to give him a blanket, he shivered, trying to pull his shirt closer to his chest for warmth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He thought of the trailer park, of Trinity, he hoped she was doing good in college with her book learning. He thought of Bubbles, hoping he was finding all kinds of carts to sell back to the supermarket to be able to feed his cats. He tried not to think of Julian, it hurt his heart and his head too much. He didn't want to think of never seeing him again, alone and stuck in wherever the fuck he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He rubbed at his neck, fingers slipping on the sweat as he tried to find any give under the cold hard metal, it was so tight he couldn't even slip his pinky under it. He wished Bubbles was here, he'd probably be able to pop it off in 10 seconds flat. He missed the trailer park, he missed home, he even missed Randy for fucks sake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dear, Jesus God, I know I don't talk to yous all that much, but please, I just want to fucking go home, back to the park. I hope Bubbles and Julian are fucking looking for me because I'd be really pissed if they wasn't. I hope anybodys is looking for me, really, even Lahey, I don't care no mores, I really just want to go home. umm amen and all that shit." He said quietly. Trying to remember the way his father had taught him how to pray all those years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door opened. Ricky shrunk down, trying to make himself small. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Praying? Really, Ricky? You better start praying harder, nobody is coming for you, it's been well over 3 months now, I don't think anybody gives a fuck about you anymore." The man laughed cruelly, dropping a pet dish on the ground, splattering food everywhere. before shutting the door behind him leaving Ricky in the dark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Three months? No, Ricky knew that wasn't true, it had only been a few weeks, right? Right?  Ricky was crying before he knew it, there was no way Bubbles and Julian weren't looking for him, he refused to believe it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, Boys, I'm fucking begging you, find me. please." He whispered softly. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh fuck I hate being mean, good things are coming soon guys I promise &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I've Been Lonely, Lonely, Lonely, Lonely Baby It's Hard to Find Someone to Believe in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubbles lowered the note, forehead creasing, looking up at Julian. </p><p>"What the fuck is this, Julian?"</p><p>Julian grabbed the note, briefly reading it before passing it over to Lahey. </p><p>"Interesting." Lahey said scratching his chin, bringing the letter closer to his face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rewrote this chapter about million times, I'm finally posting it so i can stop my fucking eyeballs from bleeding lol. </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 29 Missing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"All right. Uh-huh. Yeah, okay. Thank you for letting me know." Lahey said, phone pressed against his ear, pacing around the kitchen.</p><p>"What's wrong Mr. Lahey?" Randy asked as Lahey slammed the phone down on the hook. </p><p>"Randers, I feel a shitquake coming."</p><p>"What do you mean, Sir?" Randy asked setting a plate of food down on the kitchen table.</p><p>"They found Ricky's car."</p><p>"They did?"</p><p>"Yeah, they did. But they're dropping the case."</p><p>"Why? Did they find him?"</p><p>"No. That's the thing, they didn't. Something isn't right here. Hold on, I have to call Julian." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean they're calling it off?" Julian asked narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, sitting at Lahey's kitchen table. </p><p>"They said they found the car, and a note and all was deemed fine." Lahey shrugged apologetically. </p><p>"What the fuck, Lahey, you're fucking kidding me!" Bubbles cried, pounding his fist on the table. </p><p>"I wish I was Bubs, I just got off the phone with them."</p><p>"He did!" Randy piped up from the living room couch, still wary of being near Julian. </p><p>"Did they tell you where the car was?"</p><p>"The bus station by the New Brunswick border." </p><p>"Let's fucking go then, I need to see it myself."  Julian said jumping up from his seat.</p><p>Bubbles mirrored him. "Me too."</p><p>"Alright Boys. Randy, you stay and look after the park, okay, Bud? I'm going to do a little undercover police work."</p><p>"Yes Sir, you can count on me." Randy saluted.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, there it is Bub's." Julian pointed out at the Shitmobile parked amongst the other cars. </p><p>Julian pulled his car up next to it, shutting the engine off and getting out. Lahey pulled up beside them, getting out of his car and walking over to them. He did a loop around the shitmobile, bending down to look underneath it for a second before getting back up.</p><p>"Alright, Boys, anything look out of place?" </p><p>Bubbles stepped closer, spotting a folded letter sitting on the dash.</p><p>"Yeah. That." He picked the letter up, unfolding it and began to read aloud. </p><p>
  <em>'Boys, I'm really sorry for leaving like this, but I had to get out of here and I'm not coming back. I hitched a ride out west, got a great business deal going, I'll call you when I get back up on my feet, but that might not be for a while. again, I'm sorry - Ricky'</em>
</p><p>Bubbles lowered the note, forehead creasing, looking up at Julian. </p><p>"What the fuck is this, Julian?"</p><p>Julian grabbed the note, briefly reading it before passing it over to Lahey. </p><p>"Interesting." Lahey said scratching his chin, bringing the letter closer to his face.</p><p>"Please Lahey, don't tell me you're falling for that bullshit letter. For fucks sake, business is spelled right! Ricky can barely spell a fucking thing!" </p><p>"I'm not falling for anything, Bubbles. This is a fake letter, Boys, it was used to deter the cops."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Think about it, It's perfect. Ricky goes missing, we find his car by a bus terminal, the letter saying he went out west? Cops would deem this an open and shut case."</p><p>"What are you saying, Lahey?" Julian asked briskly. </p><p>"I think you were right. We're dealing with some dirty fucking cops."</p><p>"I fucking knew it!" Bubbles whimpered. </p><p>"What do we do now, Jim?"</p><p>"You boys need to call the shitpuppets, we need to find out more about that deal."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"Hey. Hey, Ricky." Ricky felt someone shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Wha-?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to get out of here, come on let's go."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricky looked around confused "I can't leave, I'm fucking stucks to this stupid wall, who are yous anyways?" He peered into the darkness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricky felt a hand touch his neck. "I'm hurt that you don't remember my voice already, it hasn't been that long." </em>
</p><p><em>"Julian?" Ricky sat up, heart beating in his chest. "</em> <em>What the fuck are you doing in heres?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Coming to save you, what else?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You mean, I can go home?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah Rick, that's the plan."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Back to the park?"</em>
</p><p><em>The door flung open, harsh light blinding Ricky. </em> <em>"NO!" He screamed out, afraid the man would also collar Julian. </em></p><p>
  <em>"Would you shut the fuck up in here?" The masked man growled. "You're annoying the fuck out of me. I'll grab a fucking muzzle, don't think I won't for a stupid dog like you, it's the only way your type learns."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricky blinked, eyes readjusting to the light. He looked around for Julian, but the room was empty. His shoulders sunk. He looked over at the masked man for a second before laying back down on the floor, putting his back to him, thick tears starting to roll down his cheeks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good dog." the man chuckled cruelly, shutting the door behind him. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear, there are only two more angst-filled chapters left, bear with me y'all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. And I'm Thinking of You, I Hope You're Thinking of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubbles looked around at all the empty liquor bottles littering the entirety of the trailer, feeling sick. </p><p>"I'm worried about you, okay? I'm serious, this is an intervention." Bubbles said crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Fuck off, Bubbles." Julian grunted.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna give a cw for this chapter for some mild implied/referenced internalized homophobia.</p><p> </p><p>Other than that, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 34 Missing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hey, don't turn that down, Julian, it's Helix, you don't turn down Helix!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julian rolled his eyes at Ricky, reaching over towards the stereo turning the dial back up a notch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bubbles is asleep you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricky waved him off "Yeah, but he's out in the shed, plus he had some weed and liquor into him tonight, he'll be sleeping like a fuckin log."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Want to split a joint with me?" Julian asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ricky got up from the chair moving over to sit down on the couch next to Julian, pulling out a joint he had tucked behind his ear. He lit it, taking a few puffs, breathing the smoke out in perfect circles before passing it over to Julian.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They had set up a deal earlier that day and had been celebrating, Ricky happy as a clam, babbling on and on about how much money they were gonna make. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julian smiled, taking the joint as he listened to Ricky ramble on, wanting to lean over and kiss him. </em>
</p><p><em>No.</em> <em>He couldn't have those thoughts about his best friend. It wasn't right. Try as he might he could manage to shove them down deep for a while but he had never fully been able to keep them at bay, thoughts always resurfacing. </em></p><p>
  <em>And Ricky looked so happy, smile spread wide across his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you.' Julian wanted to say, knowing if he did Ricky would say it back, but not in the way Julian wanted him to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julian took a puff off the joint, passing it back to Ricky, fingers burning as they brushed against his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't thinks I could be any happier, Julian." Ricky said smiling, joint between his lips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah? How come?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Cuz I've got money in my pocket, a joint in my hand, and my bestests friend in the whole entire whirl right next to me's, it couldn't get any better than this."</em> <em>Ricky grinned over at him passing the joint.</em></p><p>
  <em>Julian took the joint, smiling back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian opened his eyes, looking up at the living room ceiling, having fallen asleep on the couch. He sat up quickly, knocking over an empty rum bottle that was on the floor. </p><p>"Ricky?"</p><p>He shot up off the couch, running over to the window looking outside, heart beating loud in his chest as he saw the shitmobile. He was about to open the door to check if Ricky was out there when he remembered they had brought the car home from the bus station a few days ago. </p><p>His shoulders sagged, the memory still ringing loud in his head. it felt just like yesterday they were sitting on the couch hanging out. Julian could still feel the warmth from Ricky's fingers brushing against his own. </p><p>He went over to the cupboard, pulling out two bottles of rum. </p><p>"Breakfast and dinner, eh?" He said out loud to himself before twisting the cap off one, chugging it down. </p><p>Bubbles gave a light rap on the door before coming in.</p><p>"Jesus H Christ, Julian, slow the fuck down! it's 8AM!" Bubbles scolded. </p><p>Julian frowned, wiping his lips on the back of his arm.</p><p>"So what? Like I was gonna do anything today anyway. It doesn't fucking matter anymore."</p><p>Bubbles looked around at all the empty liquor bottles littering the entirety of the trailer, feeling sick. </p><p>"I'm worried about you, okay? I'm serious, this is an intervention." Bubbles said crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Fuck off, Bubbles" Julian grunted. </p><p>"Fuck off? No, Julian, you fuck off," Bubbles pointed a finger at him. "I know Ricky is missing, I know it's fucking hard! One friend missing is bad enough. I didn't count on both friends going missing, okay?" Bubbles said voice breaking. </p><p>Julian lowered the bottle of rum. "Both friends? What do you mean?"</p><p>"Julian, you've been out of it for weeks now, you're starting to fucking scare me! You're not even talking to me anymore. I miss him too you know, you're not the only one that's hurting!"</p><p>Julian frowned, setting the bottle down on the kitchen cupboard. </p><p>"I love him." He said quietly, eyes cast down at the floor.</p><p>"I love him to Julian!"</p><p>"No, Bubs, I-I love him." Julian looked up, face vulnerable, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>Bubbles stared at him for a moment, gears turning over in his head as everything clicked into place. The drunkenness, the anger, the meltdowns. </p><p>"Julian." Bubbles said softly.</p><p>"I just want to find him, I miss him. I never - I never got to tell him I love him." Julian said shakily. </p><p>Bubbles crossed the floor, pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"It's okay Julian, it's okay."</p><p>Julian sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry Bubbles. I know I'm a fucking mess. I-I don't know what to do without him."</p><p>Bubbles patted him on the back.</p><p>"Hey, shh, it's okay. Dennis and Terry are looking into the deal, we're gonna get a lead from that."</p><p>"But what if we don't." Julian whispered. </p><p>Bubbles leaned back from the hug, looking at Julian. "Then we keep looking. We're not giving up. We don't give up on the people we love, Okay?" </p><p>Julian nodded, wiping at his eyes. </p><p>"Now I need you to actually fucking eat something this morning that isn't hard liquor."</p><p>"Bubbles, I can't-"</p><p>"Do it for Ricky then, he'd be pissed if he knew you weren't eating." </p><p>Julian chewed on his bottom lip. "Okay, fine."</p><p>Bubbles let go of Julian, going over to the cupboard, digging out a box of cereal and some milk. Silently wishing that Terry and Dennis would find something soon. He didn't know how much longer he could do this for. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ricky looked up at the ceiling, laying on his back. The only light being a little sliver from the crack in the bottom of the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daydreaming was the only thing keeping him half sane at this point.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He imagined laying in bed with Julian running his fingers through his hair like the old sleepovers they used to have. </em>
</p><p><em> Ricky had never actually admitted it to Julian, but he had wished they could have sleepovers like that again. </em> <em>Probably not a thing you were supposed to want, Ricky had thought to himself, making sure to shove it deep down whenever Julian was around him. What kind of freak wanted to lay in bed with their best friend all afternoon? </em></p><p>
  <em>Now it was all that Ricky hoped for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Exhausted and having no tears left to cry, Ricky limply grabbed at the collar again, thinking he should have told Julian how he really felt years ago before he got kidnapped before anything else had happened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I love you, Julian' he mouthed, silently praying Julian could hear him. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Shout out to Remme for the 'whole wild whirl' line!)</p><p>one more angst chapter y'all I swear.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When The Hammer Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What if we find something bad, Julian?" Bubbles said nervously.</p>
<p>"That's the chance we take, Bubs. We gotta do it for Ricky." Julian said getting out of the car.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 37 Missing</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Big building, second floor windows are broken, excavator outside. Got it." Bubbles said writing everything down on a piece of scrap paper. </p>
<p>He hung up the phone. "Julian, Julian! Hurry the fuck up and get out here!" He shouted down the hall.</p>
<p>Julian came stumbling out, drink in his hand. "What's going on, Bubs?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p>
<p>"That was Dennis and Terry, they think they know what building the deal went down in."</p>
<p>"Are you serious? Where?" Julian said instantly waking up.</p>
<p>"Down by the harbour, they gave me the address. We'll call Lahey on the way."</p>
<p>Bubbles and Julian rushed out of the trailer and into Julian's car. </p>
<p>"You got your gun on you?" Bubbles asked</p>
<p>"Always." Julian said turning the key over. </p>
<p>"Then let's fucking go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They pulled up to a large industrial building, mostly abandoned, other than a rusty excavator sitting in the parking lot.</p>
<p>"What if we find something bad, Julian?" Bubbles said nervously.</p>
<p>"That's the chance we take, Bubs. We gotta do it for Ricky." Julian said getting out of the car.</p>
<p>Bubbles nodded, mostly to himself, before getting out. </p>
<p>They walked over to the door of the building, Julian in front, gun at the ready. He entered the building first, Bubbles following closely behind him. </p>
<p>The first room was mostly empty, discarded building materials lay haphazardly everywhere. </p>
<p>"Look, there are footprints in the sawdust." Bubbles pointed out. </p>
<p>"Ricky was definitely here." Julian said pulling a torn piece of houndstooth cloth off a jagged piece of wood. </p>
<p>They glanced at each other before moving to the next room. </p>
<p>Bubbles sniffed the air as they walked closer to the next door. "Do you smell weed? Like a lot of it?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Yeah, I do Bubs." Julian gave Bubbles a look before he opened the door, revealing a massive gymnasium-sized room, row upon row of towering weed plants filled the room.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck, Julian, this is fuckin nuts! look at the size of these things! There must be about a thousand!"</p>
<p>Julian stepped closer, inspecting the leaves on one of the plants. "Ricky grew these."</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"The only weed plants I've seen grown this well have been Ricky's." Julian started walking between the rows of plants.</p>
<p>"You don't think Ricky's been down here growing all this shit, just not telling us?"</p>
<p>"No way, Bubs, he would have told us something, he would have left us a note for fucks sake, a real one!"</p>
<p>They came to the very end of the rows, coming upon multiple doors.</p>
<p>Bubbles moved to open the first door. It was filled with multiple tier shelves stocked full of grow op supplies.</p>
<p>Bubbles whistled "Quite a stock in here."</p>
<p>He opened the next door, walking into the room. There was a desk with a lamp cluttered with paperwork. a chain leash was resting on the shelf in the corner, along with a bag of plain oatmeal, a dog bowl, and a muzzle.</p>
<p>"I didn't see a guard dog anywhere, Julian, Did you?" Bubbles asked walking back out of the room. </p>
<p>"No, keep an eye out, Bubs." Julian looked around, gun raised.</p>
<p>Bubbles tried the third door, it was locked. </p>
<p>"Hey, did you see any paper clips in that other room?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, hold on." Julian went back into the room, grabbing a few of them off the desk before coming back out, passing them to Bubbles. </p>
<p>"Thanks," Bubbles grabbed them, starting to bend one open.</p>
<p>"I'll be in here faster than Randy can get a cheeseburger when he's hookin' down by the King," He slid a paperclip into the lock, wiggling it around. </p>
<p>"And done." the lock clicked, Bubbles opened the door. It was too dark to see anything, he reached in flicking on the light.</p>
<p>"Holy fuck, Julian."</p>
<p>Ricky was laying on the floor, track pants and houndstooth shirt tattered and falling apart, a layer of grime on his skin, his hair dull and matted. </p>
<p>They both rushed over to him.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, Ricky, you okay?" Julian knelt down, putting his gun in his back pocket, grabbing Ricky's wrist and checking his pulse. "He's still breathing."</p>
<p>"Julian," Bubbles said, voice thick. "Julian, he has a collar on. Julian, he's chained to the fucking wall."</p>
<p>"What?" Julian looked up at Bubbles who was holding the chain in his hand, visibly sick. </p>
<p>Ricky shifted, looking up at Julian, blinking wildly.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Jules, haven't seen you in a couple days." He said deliriously.</p>
<p>"Ricky, it's okay, you're safe now, we're going home."</p>
<p>"No we're not, it's okay though Jules, I knows. You don't have to lies to me." </p>
<p>"Lie? What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"It's not the first time you've been heres Julian, probably won't be the lasts either. I knows I'm losing it, it's okays tho, cuz I gets to see you." Ricky said before closing his eyes and passing out. </p>
<p>Bubbles crouched down near Ricky's head. </p>
<p>"Ricky, you're not losing it. We're actually here okay? You're going back to the park."</p>
<p>"Get that fucking collar off him." Julian said clenching his jaw. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna need a lot more than just a paper clip to get this off, I need my lock pick kit." Bubbles frowned looking at the lock mechanism on the back of the collar. </p>
<p>Julian stood up, fisting the chain in his hand multiple times. He tugged on it. Hard. Ripping the bolt that was holding the chain out of the wall. "We're fucking going." He lifted Ricky up carefully, carrying him bridal style, heading out of the room quickly, Bubbles racing behind them.</p>
<p>Since when did Ricky feel so small?</p>
<p>They were weaving their way through the weed plants when they heard gunshots hitting the ceiling. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you can't take my dog." a familiar voice called out. </p>
<p>Julian turned, setting Ricky down carefully. "Take him, and take cover." He told Bubbles, pulling his gun back out. </p>
<p>"Julian!" Bubbles whimpered, moving Ricky so they were both hidden behind one of the weed plants.</p>
<p>"Your dog? Fuck you, you piece of shit." Julian shouted to the empty air.</p>
<p>The masked man came around the corner, gun in hand, cattle prod attached to his belt. </p>
<p>"Yes, <em>my</em> dog. If you take him I'll have to report you to the police for stolen property." The man laughed.</p>
<p>"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but don't think I won't fucking kill you." Julian clenched his teeth, hand gripping the gun.</p>
<p>"Ah, always the protective one Julian, you'd make a great attack dog I think. You'd be hard to train though. Ricky? He was pretty easy, a couple of shocks here and there and I had him sitting pretty."</p>
<p>"Fuck you." Julian snarled, veins throbbing in his neck. </p>
<p>"You can come out to Bubbles, although I'd say you'd be more of a guard cat than a guard dog right?" The man laughed.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, George, you greasy fucking bastard. I knew it was a dirty fucking cop behind this, didn't think it was gonna be you." Bubbles called out from behind the plant. </p>
<p>"<em>George?</em>" Julian said in disbelief. </p>
<p>George shrugged, pulling his mask off glaring over at the weed plant Bubbles was hiding behind.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Bubbles, you blew my fucking cover."</p>
<p>"Get a voice changer next time you fucking idiot." Bubbles muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>George cocked his gun.</p>
<p>"Now, Julian, put Ricky back and we can all go on our merry way."</p>
<p>"No, you're not fucking taking him." Julian snarled, raising his gun, eyes wild. </p>
<p>"Oh, I beg to differ," George waved his gun in the air. "I need him. You see, nobody else grows weed as well as Ricky does. I planted a few seeds, making up an elaborate business scheme, told a few lies to some dealers I knew. And lo and behold Ricky was calling, he never suspected a fucking thing. It was so fucking easy, I'm just surprised he never got you boys involved, a real pity. Again, Julian, you'd make an excellent attack dog."</p>
<p>Julian stepped forward, nostrils flaring. "I'll fucking kill you."</p>
<p>"A cop killer, where would they put you? 25 to life in jail Julian, I'd like to see you try. I'd also like to-"</p>
<p>
  <strong>THWACK-</strong>
</p>
<p>a 2x4 whipped George's head from behind, knocking him unconscious.</p>
<p>"Lahey!" Julian shouted out in surprise.</p>
<p>"I had a funny feeling it was George, didn't want to believe it but here we are." Lahey said looking down at George. </p>
<p>"How did you know?" Julian asked putting his gun in his back pocket. </p>
<p>"The letter we found. I knew I recognized that shit scrawl. Now hurry up, Boys, go. I'll deal with this shit weasel." </p>
<p>"Lahey, are you sure?" Bubbles asked anxiously, looking out from behind the weed plant, peering over at George.  </p>
<p>Lahey crouched down, rolling George over on his front and cuffing his hands behind his back with zip ties. "Randy is outback gathering video evidence as we speak. I'm fine boys, get Ricky home."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jim." </p>
<p>Julian picked Ricky back up carefully, heading out towards the exit. </p>
<p>"Should we take him to the hospital?" Bubbles asked. </p>
<p>"No way, Bubs, the cops will start to question what happened, if George is involved who knows how many other cops are dirty. We'll wait for Lahey."</p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>Julian laid Ricky down gently in the backseat of the car, he passed the keys over to Bubbles. "Here, you drive." He crawled in the back, positioning Ricky so that his head was settled in his lap, starting to run his fingers through Ricky's hair as Bubbles sped down the highway, heading home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fluff chapters coming soon! Lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And When You Wake Up I'll Be Lying There Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"How longs was I gone?"</p><p>"37 days, Ricky."</p><p>Ricky blinked, looking over at Julian. </p><p>"Nots over 3 months?" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took me an extra day, I wanted to be fully happy with this chapter before i posted it.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 1 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian watched as Ricky snored softly, feeling an enormous sense of relief having him back home. He set his drink down on the nightstand, running a hand through Ricky's hair. Even in his sleep, Ricky seemed to lean into the touch. </p><p>As soon as they had gotten back to the park, Julian had brought him into the trailer, laying Ricky down on his bed. Ricky had been delirious and half out of it, still thinking he was dreaming. Bubbles had dug out his lock picking kit, working quickly to remove Ricky's 'collar'. a harsh red line was still there, wrapping around his throat.</p><p>Julian felt sick to his stomach looking at it. The muzzle, the chain, George calling him a dog. That bastard deserved to rot in fucking hell for eternity.</p><p>Ricky rolled over, opening his eyes. Julian still softly running fingers through his hair. </p><p>"Hey, Ricky." Julian said quietly "it's me, you're safe now."</p><p>Ricky blinked "Yeah right, thanks brains. This is a fucked dream, Julian would never lets me in his bed." he scoffed. </p><p>Julian frowned at that. "No, Ricky, you're not dreaming, you're safe, Bud. Me and Bubbles found you."</p><p>Ricky's hand went to his throat, eyes widening as he felt the indent around his neck but not the metal collar.</p><p>He sat up. "Julian?"</p><p>"Yeah. it's me, Rick."</p><p>"I'm backs at the park?"</p><p>"Yeah, Ricky you are."</p><p>Ricky burst into tears. Julian pulled him into a hug, stroking the back of his head.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, you're safe, you're okay." Julian whispered softly. </p><p>Ricky buried his face into Julian's shoulder, relishing in the warmth and safety of his arms.</p><p>He pulled back from the hug after a few minutes. "Where's Bubs? Trinity?" </p><p>"They're okay, Bubs is out in the shed working on his carts waiting for you to wake up, Trinity's at school today."</p><p>Ricky nodded "He said-he said he would hurt them." Ricky said quietly wiping at his face. </p><p>"They're safe, I'll call Trinity when she gets home." Julian reassured him. </p><p>"Can I go see Bubbles?" Ricky asked. </p><p>"uh, yeah, Ricky, go ahead." Julian said finding it a little odd Ricky asked for permission. What in the fuck did George do to him?</p><p> </p><p>Ricky flew out of the trailer, running down the trailer steps and over to Bubbles shed.</p><p>"Bubbles!" Ricky shouted wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight bear hug. </p><p>"Ricky, you're awake!" Bubbles said happily. "I missed you." He squeezed him. </p><p>"I missed you toos, Bubs." Ricky squeezed back. They held each other for a moment before Ricky moved back, sitting down on Bubble's bed. He looked around the shed, smiling at the familiarity of it. </p><p>"How's the cart business?" Ricky asked, not wanting to talk about anything that happened to him just yet.</p><p>"It's been fucking booming in the past two weeks! I don't know what happened, but my kitties are loving all the extra treats they've been getting."</p><p>Ricky smiled starting to tear up, he really was home. </p><p>Bubbles sat down on the bed, a serious look taking over his face. "Ricky, what about you, are you okay? What happened?"</p><p>"I don't want to talks about it right now Bubs, maybe later." Ricky said voice a little shakey.</p><p>"Hey, It's okay, you can talk about it when you're ready." Bubbles patted him on the knee. </p><p>a tabby cat jumped up on the bed, Bubbles gave him a pat before the cat crawled over to Ricky, settling in his lap.</p><p>"Hi. You're news, who is this?" Ricky asked stroking the cat behind the ears.</p><p>"That's Shitmeister. Actually, Ricky, He's a great listener if you ever feel like talking. He always seems to know when you need a cat in your lap."</p><p>Ricky nodded, running his fingers through the fur, it felt nice and comforting.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Bubbles asked. </p><p>"Bubs, I'm fucking starvings." </p><p>"I'll go grab something, you choose."</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>"Of course, Ricky."</p><p>Ricky thought over it for a moment, unsure of what to pick, he hadn't been given the choice in so long.</p><p>"Donair, I'd fucking loves a donair right nows."</p><p>"Alright, I'll swing by the K.O.D," Bubbles said standing up. "is it alright if I borrow your car?"</p><p>"Um yeah Bubs, betters if you use it. I probably won'ts be leaving the park for a whiles." Ricky said quietly looking down at the floor. </p><p>Bubbles patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Ricky. You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. Tell Julian I'll grab something for him as well." </p><p>"Okay," Ricky gave him a small smile, moving Shitmeister out of his lap before standing up, reaching over and giving the cat one last pat before leaving the shed.</p><p>"Get extra donair sauce toos!" Ricky called out before going back into the trailer. </p><p> </p><p>Ricky walked back into Julian's room, Julian still laying down on the bed. Ricky laid back down beside him, running his hand along the mattress, it felt so soft compared to the cold hard ground. </p><p>"Bubbles is gonna go gets us donairs."</p><p>"Sounds good." Julian nodded taking a sip from his drink.</p><p>They laid there in silence for a moment, Ricky staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>"How longs was I gone?"</p><p>"37 days, Ricky."</p><p>Ricky blinked, looking over at Julian. </p><p>"Nots over 3 months?" </p><p>"Over 3 months?" Julian said looking confused. </p><p>Ricky swallowed. "He said it had beens past 3 months, that you guys weren't coming anymores." </p><p>"No, Ricky, that wasn't true, we looked for you every fucking day." Julian sat up looking over at Ricky. </p><p>Ricky laid there silently for a moment before reaching over for Julian. </p><p>"Thank yous for finding me." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want a shower?" Julian asked a little while later.</p><p>Ricky thought about it, a shower seemed like a great idea, wanting to wash everything that had happened to him away, but also not wanting to be alone in such a small space again. </p><p>"I don't knows, Julian."</p><p>"You don't know?" Julian raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Ricky turned away from him "it's stupid."</p><p>"What's stupid?"</p><p>"I don't want to be alone in theres." He mumbled.</p><p>Julian thought over it for a moment, Ricky needed a shower. Bad. But he also wasn't about to force it on him either. </p><p>"What if I sit in the bathroom with you? I can sit on the floor."</p><p>"Are you sures?" </p><p>"Yeah Rick, I'm sure."</p><p>Julian got up off the bed, Ricky walking closely behind him. He grabbed some towels out of the closet, bringing them into the bathroom, putting the toilet seat down, setting them on top of it. </p><p>He reached in turning the water on, looking back at Ricky. </p><p>Ricky shifted uncomfortably, one hand clutching at his elbow looking down at the floor. </p><p>"Shampoo and all that stuff is in there, use mine okay?"</p><p>Ricky nodded looking up and giving him a small smile. "Thanks, Julian." </p><p>"I'll be right here." Julian said sitting cross-legged on the floor, averting his eyes so Ricky could get undressed. </p><p>Ricky stepped into the shower, sliding the curtain back over. His shoulders relaxed as the hot spray of water washed over him. He reached out for the body wash, uncapping it, the familiar smell hitting his nose. Tears welled in his eyes. </p><p>"Julian?" he called out.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>Ricky breathed out a sigh of relief. He wasn't dreaming, he really was home. </p><p>"I'm justs checking." Ricky admitted, a little embarrassed. </p><p>"It's okay Ricky, I'm not going anywhere." </p><hr/><p>"Oh my fuck boys, Donairs has gots to be the bestest tasting things on this fucking plantis." Ricky said savouring the garlic taste.</p><p>"They are pretty fucking scrumdiddly." Bubbles agreed. </p><p>The trio were sitting at the kitchen table, Ricky having freshly showered and shaved and feeling almost like himself again. </p><p>"Boys, I gotta asks, do either of you have smokes?"</p><p>Bubbles slid a fresh package over the table to him. "Fresh pack just for you, Ricky."</p><p>"I have a couple of joints too." Julian offered.</p><p>Ricky shifted in his chair, scratching the back of his neck. "I think I'll just sticks to the smokes right now, if that's okay."</p><p>Julian glanced over at Bubbles. </p><p>"That's okay, Ricky. You can smoke whatever you want." Bubbles said patting him on the shoulder. </p><p>Ricky opened the pack, lighting a cigarette. He exhaled the smoke feeling a wave of euphoria. </p><p>"Fuck that's nice, haven't had a dart in so long, thanks boys, I really appreciate this," he stood up pulling them into an awkward three-way hug across the table. "I love you guys." </p><p>"We love you too, Ricky."</p><hr/><p>"Trinity's on her way over." Julian said to Ricky.</p><p>Ricky nodded. He was sitting on the couch, blanket wrapped around him, twiddling his thumbs, feeling a little anxious.</p><p>"Thanks, Julian." He went to say something else but there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Julian went over to open it, Trinity waving in at him. </p><p>"Hi, Trin." Ricky smiled up at his daughter as she walked in the door. </p><p>"Dad, Dad I'm so glad you're okay!" She ran forward wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug, tears in her eyes. </p><p>"I'm okay, sweetie. Just a little roughed up. How are you, how's your book learning going?" Ricky quickly changed the topic not wanting to talk about himself. </p><p>Trinity started talking about her college classes and assignments.</p><p>Julian smiled at her, slipping out the door, wanting to give them some time to catch up. </p><p>He rapped his knuckles on Bubbles shed. </p><p>"Hey, Julian. Ricky okay?" Bubbles asked, he was sitting on his bed, petting one of his kitties. </p><p>"Yeah, he's good, just talking to Trin."</p><p>Bubbles nodded. </p><p>Julian set down next to him with a heavy sigh, taking a sip from his drink.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"It's nothing."</p><p>"You didn't tell him yet, did you?"</p><p>"I can't Bubs! He just got back, how could I spring that on him right now?" </p><p>"I don't think you'd be springing anything on him."</p><p>"But what if I am and he leaves?"</p><p>Bubbles shook his head "Ricky would never leave, Julian, he needs you."</p><p>"No, Bubbles, that's the thing, he might need me. Just not in the way I need him." Julian's shoulders slumped. </p><p>Trinity stuck her head out of the trailer. "Julian, get in here quick! It's Dad, something's wrong, he needs you!" she yelled out. </p><p>Julian shot out of Bubbles shed, racing up the steps to the trailer. Bubbles following quickly behind him. </p><p>Ricky was slowly rocking back and forth on the couch, eyes cast down to the floor, heavy laboured breathing.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked</p><p>"I'm not sure! I went to the bathroom and I came out and he was like this." Trinity explained, face full of concern. </p><p>Julian settled down on the floor near Ricky, not wanting to crowd him too much. </p><p>"Hey, Ricky, it's Julian. You're okay, you're safe bud. Everything's going to be okay." He reached out and patted Ricky's knee, waiting patiently for Ricky to catch his breath.</p><p>Julian looked over at Trinity and Bubbles, motioning towards the kitchen. </p><p>They both nodded, immediately moving over, giving Ricky space. </p><p>"Hey, Ricky, can you look at me?" Julian asked, still sitting on the floor. </p><p>Ricky peeked his head up, still trying to catch his breath. </p><p>"Try and take deep breaths like me okay?" Julian counted to four breathing in, then counting to four breathing out. Trying to get Ricky to do it along with him. </p><p>Ricky mirrored him, breathing starting to slow, allowing him to calm down. </p><p>Julian got up from the floor and sat down on the couch, patting Ricky on the shoulder. "It's okay Ricky, you're safe."</p><p>Ricky's lower lip trembled, burying himself in Julian's arms.</p><p>"I looked up and you were gones." he mumbled into Julian's chest. </p><p>Julian curled his fingers into Ricky's hair, pulling him closer to his chest, heart softening. </p><p>"Hey, shh It's okay, I'm right here."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally worked out how many chapters I want! (12)  I wanted to give a more realistic take and not just have a 'and they all lived happily ever after' cuz even tho that's nice and all, we're dealing with some trauma here.  (But of course, I'm gonna mix fluff right in it!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Don't Hide Your Love From Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I think you're the world's biggest moron if you can't see how much Ricky loves you!"</p><p>"Bubs, I'm serious!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe there's only 3 chapters left, but all good stuff I promise!</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Day 3 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Ricky?" Julian asked, worried look on his face as Bubbles walked into the trailer alone.</p><p>"Don't panic, he's in the shed with Shitmeister. They're practically glued at the hip now, he likes to talk to him."</p><p>"Should we be worried he's not talking to us?" Julian asked taking a sip from his drink. </p><p>"No Julian, I think it's fine, we can't push anything on him." Bubbles answered coming over to sit next to him on the couch. </p><p>"But Bubs, he isn't saying anything! he won't talk about it, he's barely gotten in his car, he won't even look at weed, he w-"</p><p>"He's been through some shit, we can't just force him, okay? Have you noticed that he keeps asking for permission to do things? If you tell him to do something he'll do it without even thinking right now, more so than usual! He's too goddamn vulnerable! Right now he's out there talking to Shitmeister and that's good enough for me." Bubbles said crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Julian took a sip from his drink, knowing Bubbles was right.</p><p>"I don't know, Bubs."</p><p>"He'll open up when he's ready, Julian, until then, we leave him be."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 7 found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian opened his eyes, looking over at his nightstand, alarm clock reading 2:27 AM. He stretched, getting up, grabbing his glass. He didn't need a refill but he didn't mind using it as an excuse to go check on Ricky. </p><p>After the first day back Ricky had insisted he wanted to sleep on the couch. Julian had reluctantly agreed, not wanting to push anything on Ricky, wary about what Bubbles had said.  </p><p>He walked down the hall softly, not wanting to wake Ricky up. He came out to the kitchen, finding Ricky awake sitting up on the couch, cigarette lit in his hand. </p><p>"Oh, hey Jules, sorry, did I wakes you?" Ricky apologized flicking his cigarette against the ashtray on the coffee table. </p><p>Julian set his glass down on the kitchen table, coming over to sit next to Ricky on the couch. </p><p>"No, I was going to get a drink. What are you doing up?"</p><p>Ricky took a drag off his cigarette. "Couldn't sleep." </p><p>Julian looked at him closely, the dark bags around Ricky's sunken eyes scaring him.</p><p>"Ricky, when's the last time you slept?" </p><p>"I don't knows." Ricky shrugged. </p><p>"C'mon." Julian said standing up, stretching his palm out. Be damned what Bubbles said, Ricky <em>needed</em> sleep. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Ricky, you're not sleeping out here anymore, you're sleeping with me." </p><p>Ricky shook his head. "I can'ts Julian, I can'ts."</p><p>"Can you tell me why?" Julian asked softly, cocking his head to the side. </p><p>Ricky kept his eyes cast down to the floor.</p><p>"Rick, <em>please</em>, you have barely gotten any sleep in the past couple of days, I can see it on your face. If you want, I can sleep on the couch and you can-"</p><p>"Yousleepwiththedoorcloseds." Ricky rushed out embarrassed.  </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You sleep with the door closeds, and the light offs and I-"  Ricky sharply inhaled, on the verge of panicking.</p><p>Julian crouched down, putting a hand on Ricky's shoulder. "Hey, you're okay, it's okay. What if I leave the door open and I grab the nightlight from the kitchen?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, Okay." Ricky butted the cigarette out, standing up, blanket cascading around his shoulders as he followed Julian into the kitchen.</p><p>Julian flicked the stove light on before unplugging the night light, not wanting to leave Ricky in the dark. </p><p>They made their way down the hall to Julian's room, Ricky sitting down on the bed. </p><p>"Do you want the light close to you or far away?" Julian asked holding the nightlight in his hand. </p><p>"Um wherevers you wants it, Jules."</p><p>"Ricky, I want to put it where it'll make you feel the most safe, okay?" </p><p>"Rights by the door please." </p><p>Julian plugged it in, a soft glow filled the room. He came back to the bed. "Better?"</p><p>"Better." </p><p>"Do you want me to sleep on the couch? Because I can."</p><p>Ricky shook his head no, pulling the blanket around his shoulders closer to himself. Julian climbed into bed, refraining from wrapping his arms around Ricky, worried that Ricky would think that was too weird, settling for patting him on the knee before they fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 10 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to say thanks, Lahey," Ricky said, taking a drag off his cigarette.  </p><p>The three of them were sitting in Lahey's living room after Lahey had called, asking them to stop in. </p><p>"I still can't believes it was George. That greasy fucking bastard." Ricky shuddered thinking of the masked man. </p><p>Julian placed a hand on Ricky's shoulder to comfort him, Ricky leaned into the touch. </p><p>"Not a problem, Rick. And don't worry about that shit weasel, turns out the Chief of police had been filing a report against George anyway, that little stunt was the final nail in the coffin."</p><p>"What are you saying, Jim, he'll be thrown in jail?" Julian asked leaning forward. </p><p>"That's why I called you Boys over. With the evidence me and Randy gathered, along with the Chief's report, it's not looking good for him. Ricky, I wanted to ask before me and Randers went fully ahead with everything, do you want to be involved in anyway?"</p><p>Ricky looked over at Julian.</p><p>"Whatever you wanna do, Ricky." Julian said lightly squeezing his shoulder. </p><p>Ricky nodded at him before looking back at Lahey. "No thanks, Lahey, I don't want to deals with court bullshit and I really don't want to sees that bastard for the rests of my life."</p><p> Lahey nodded. "That's fine, Ricky, I just wanted to ask."</p><p>"What will happen if he's charged?" Bubbles asked.</p><p>"He'll be kicked off the force, thrown in jail, and with the amount of weed they caught him with? He'll be in con college for a long time." </p><p>Julian nodded, leaning back and taking a sip from his drink. </p><p>"Oh, before I forget." Lahey reached into his pocket, pulling out two gold chains. </p><p>"While Me and Randers were doing surveillance of the place, Randy found these in a drawer, I think they belong to you." he said passing them to Ricky.</p><p>Ricky leaned forward, taking the chains, running his thumb over the links. </p><p>"Thanks, Randy." He said before slipping them into his pocket. </p><p>Randy nodded at him. "No problem, Ricky." </p><p> </p><p>The three of them left the trailer, making their way back to Julian's. </p><p>"Julian, can you keeps these safes for me?" Ricky asked taking the chains from his pocket and passing them over to Julian.</p><p>"You don't want to wear them?" Bubbles asked.</p><p>"I don't really feel like having anythings around my neck right nows, Boys." Ricky shrugged walking a little ahead of them.</p><p>Bubbles and Julian exchanged a look.</p><p>"Did you guys sees that Randy's nose is alls fucky looking or is that just me?"  Ricky said over his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm not sure, Ricky, I think it might just be you." Julian said as Bubbles elbowed him in the ribs playfully.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 12 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ricky yawned, stretching his arms out wide. "I'm getting tired, Boys, this Naysa movie is pretty boring. I think I'm gonna heads to bed."</p><p>The three of them were sitting in Bubbles shed, piled around the TV watching a space documentary. </p><p>"Okay Ricky, I'll be in when it's over." Julian told him.</p><p>Ricky walked out of the shed, stopping by the door. "I'll try not to steals all the covers, no promises." He called over his shoulder before he left.</p><p>Bubbles raised an eyebrow at Julian. "Steal all the covers?"</p><p>Julian scratched the back of his neck giving an awkward cough. "He's been, uh, kinda sleeping in my bed right now,"</p><p>Both of Bubbles eyebrows raised.</p><p>"He wasn't sleeping Bubs! I was worried about him."</p><p>"So you finally told him?"</p><p>"No, not yet, it's still too early." Julian said taking a sip from his drink. </p><p>Bubbles shook his head in bewilderment, Julian really was a complete fucking moron!</p><p>"if you don't tell him, I will!" Bubbles threatened. </p><p>"You better fucking not Bubs! What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he never wants to talk to me again? I can't live with that."</p><p>"I think you're the world's biggest moron if you can't see how much Ricky loves you!"</p><p>"Bubs, I'm serious!"</p><p>"Fine, fine," Bubbles said putting his hands in the air in mock self-defence turning his attention back to the TV. "Just saying."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 15  Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ricky, can you come help me with this for a second?" Bubbles asked.</p><p>The two of them were outside working on carts, Ricky wanting to help out so he could get extra treats for Shitmeister. </p><p>"What do you need, Bubs?"</p><p>"This under cage is bent to the left, can you hammer it and try and bend it back?'</p><p>"Sure." </p><p>Ricky took the piece of metal, bringing it over to the sawhorse, picking up the hammer and starting to bang the piece back to shape, he started getting carried away, hammering it harder.</p><p>"Ricky, Ricky! Jesus Christ you fucking mangled 'er!" Bubbles shouted. </p><p>Ricky stopped, looking down at the metal piece, now completely bent the other way.</p><p>"I'm sorry Bubs, I'm just really pissed offs right now." Ricky's shoulders slumped as he set the hammer down. </p><p>"Because of Julian?"</p><p>"We're supposed to be partners! I guess not anymores. He went offs to do a deals for no reason and he didn't even tells me!" Ricky threw his arms up in the air gesturing wildly. </p><p>"He needs the money, Ricky. Lahey waived the lot fees for the month while you were gone, but the next payment will be due soon." Bubbles explained taking the mangled cart piece and throwing it in the junk pile. </p><p>"So what? I fucks it up once and now I can't go's and do deals anymores?" Ricky's lip quivered "Ams I that stupid, Bubs?"</p><p>"What? No, Ricky, that's not it at all."</p><p>"Then why didn't he tell me?" Ricky sniffled rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>"He did it to keep you safe." Bubbles said reaching out and placing a hand on Ricky's shoulder.</p><p>"Keep me safes from what?"</p><p>Bubbles crossed his arms. "Ricky, do you really want to start doing that shit again so soon? You haven't lit a single joint or mentioned weed at all since you've got back. He doesn't want you to do anything that would make you uncomfortable."</p><p>"but it wouldn'ts!"</p><p>"Ricky..."</p><p>"Okay, it would, so whats! what am I gonna do Bubbles, never ever evers grow weed again? How can I not?" Ricky's voice cracked "When it's the only thing I've evers been good at," Ricky wiped at his face. "it's the only thing that has mades people want me." he whispered looking down at the ground. </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Ricky looked up. "Lucy only evers wanted to dates me when I was growing."</p><p>"So, are you trying to say you wanna get back with Lucy? I'm confused here." Bubbles said scratching his head. </p><p>"No Bubs, me and Lucy have been overs for a long time, you knows that. And for fucks sake she banged George, I can't look at her the sames." </p><p>"So, what are you saying?"</p><p>Ricky swallowed "If-if I don't grows weed, do you think Julian will still wants me?" </p><p>"Of course he would Ricky, he's your best friend."</p><p>"But like in other ways." Ricky gestured mildy starting to spin one of the wheels on an upside down shopping cart. </p><p>"In like a Lahey/Randy situation?" Bubbles asked putting his thumbs in his pockets. </p><p>"No!" Rickys hand slipped on a wheel bearing as he started to inwardly panic. </p><p>it was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"Is it wrongs if I do?"</p><p>Bubbles took his glasses off, wiping at them. "Ricky, whoever you choose to be with, whether it's a guy or a girl is not wrong. I know Julian loves you, he'd do anything in the world for you. He practically fell apart while you were missing." </p><p>"So you thinks I have a shots, even if I'm not growings nothings?" </p><p>Bubbles blinked. "Yes, Ricky, I think you do." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Another one of my favorite tropes is the classic 'idiots to lovers' hahaha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Sometimes You Gotta Take a Chance And if We Both Try We Can Make it Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bubbles took a bite out of his licorice.</p>
<p>"So, are you gonna tell him?"</p>
<p>"Bubbles!" Julian said exasperated. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is my favorite chapter I've written so far, I'm just really happy with it. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 17 Found</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Julian, what are you doing?" </p>
<p>Julian spun around in the driveway, guilty look on his face, gun in his back pocket, mask in his non drinking hand.</p>
<p>"Uh, nothing, Bubs."</p>
<p>"You're holding a ski mask, Julian."</p>
<p>"Yeah, uh, well my face is cold and stuff." Julian shrugged. </p>
<p>Bubbles crossed his arms. "You going to rob a place?"</p>
<p>"No, just uh I'm going skiing." Julian said averting Bubbles eyes.</p>
<p>"I thought your face was cold?"</p>
<p>Julian stayed silent taking a sip from his glass. </p>
<p>"Lahey called, didn't he? To tell you that George was thrown in the Sunnyvale prison for seven years."</p>
<p>"Seven years isn't shit for what he did to Ricky, Bubs!" Julian said crossing his arms. </p>
<p>"So, what, you're gonna try and get yourself thrown back in jail? and then what?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna give him what's coming to him!"</p>
<p>"And get charged with assaulting an inmate? Real smart." Bubbles said shaking his head. </p>
<p>"I can't just let that fucking man walk around like nothing ever happened!" Julian said throwing his arms up in the air. </p>
<p>"Julian, if you get charged you're in there for life. Is that what you want to do to Ricky? Huh? You just got him back and you're gonna fucking leave him? You can't do that to him!" Bubbles said voice rising.</p>
<p>Julian shoved the ski mask into his back pocket.</p>
<p>"I can't just let him get off with it Bubs, I'll fucking kill him." Julian started towards his car. </p>
<p>"Julian, Julian stop!" Bubbles pleaded trying to pull on Julian's shoulder to no avail. </p>
<p>"Bubbles, I can't just sit here, I have to do this." Julian said getting into the car. </p>
<p>"You can not leave Ricky like this!" Bubbles shouted as the car door slammed.</p>
<p>"Please don't do anything fucking stupid." He whispered to himself, crossing his arms over his chest, watching as Julian drove away. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Julian cracked open the trailer door. Bubbles got up off the couch, pointing a finger at him. </p>
<p>"Where were you? You're lucky Ricky went out for a walk with Trin because I didn't know how the fuck to explain you fucking left. What the fuck did you do!?"</p>
<p>Julian walked over and sat down on the couch, taking a sip from his drink. "I took care of it."</p>
<p>"What does that mean?"</p>
<p>"It means I took care of it."</p>
<p>"I swear to god Julian, if the cops show up and fucking arrest you I'll kill you myself." Bubbles said starting to hyperventilate. </p>
<p>"I didn't do anything like that, Bubs."</p>
<p>Bubbles shoulders relaxed as he sat back down. "Then, what did you do?"</p>
<p>"I went to Dennis and Terry's, made a few phone calls, talked to their supplier."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"They've got some connections in prison, they're going to make Georges life a living hell. What he did to Ricky will be a walk in the park compared to what they're going to do to him." Julian took a sip from his drink.</p>
<p>Bubbles leaned forward grabbing a beer bottle off the coffee table, lightly tapping it against Julian's glass. </p>
<p>"Cheers to that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 19 Found</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bubbles heard the trailer door slam, heavy footsteps thunking towards his shed. Ricky walked in, flopping down on the bed, Shitmeister immediately jumping up into his lap. </p>
<p>"What's wrong, Ricky?" Bubbles asked looking up from one of the cart pieces he was trying to fix.</p>
<p>"Dennis and Terry called, they left a voicey message thing asking if I wanteds to stop overs later." Ricky explained scratching Shitmeister between the ears. </p>
<p>"Okay, so what's the problem?"</p>
<p>"Julian's the fucking problem! He won't lets me go!"</p>
<p>"Did he say why?"</p>
<p>"No! And its pissing me offs! I don't knows what his problem is." Ricky said crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>"He's afraid, Ricky."</p>
<p>"Tch, Julian isn't afraids of anything, Bubbles."</p>
<p>"I'd say he's afraid of one thing." Bubbles said adjusting his glasses. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Losing you again. He didn't do very well while you were gone."</p>
<p>Ricky frowned. "I can't stays in the park forever." He mumbled</p>
<p>"Here, let me go talk to him." Bubbles stood up, setting the cart piece down on the bed before making his way up the deck into the trailer.</p>
<p>"Hey, Bubs." Julian said looking up from his book.  </p>
<p>"Julian, did Dennis and Terry call?"</p>
<p>"....Yes."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling Ricky he can't go?"</p>
<p>"Because he's not ready yet!"</p>
<p>"Is he not ready, or is it you?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Julian, if Ricky wants to go, he should go, they are his friends. And you know he won't go anywhere right now without us. if you tell him no that's not fair to him."</p>
<p>"But Bubs, the last time he went to see them he-he-" Julian stumbled over his words setting his book down. </p>
<p>"I know Julian. But we can't keep him cooped up in here forever either, when's the last time he left the park?"</p>
<p>Julian took a sip from his drink staying silent. </p>
<p>"See?"</p>
<p>"I don't know Bubbles, I'm worried."</p>
<p>"Alright, what if we tell Ricky we need to go run some errands and we'll drop him off and pick him up on the way back?"</p>
<p>"We don't have any errands."</p>
<p>"<em>I know that.</em> We can park a street over and wait, it doesn't matter he doesn't have to know,"</p>
<p>Bubbles turned back towards the door. "I know you want to keep him safe Julian, but you have him on too tight of a leash right now."</p>
<p>Julian grimaced at the word leash.</p>
<p>Bubbles exited the trailer coming back into the shed.</p>
<p>"What dids Julian say?" Ricky asked eagerly, Shitmeister still sitting in his lap.</p>
<p>"Give it a second." Bubbles said reaching forward and scratching Shitmeister between the ears.</p>
<p>They both heard the trailer door open as Julian stepped out onto the deck. </p>
<p>"Ricky, me and Bubbles are gonna go run some errands, we'll drop you off at Dennis and Terry's and pick you up on the way back, okay?" He called out towards the shed. </p>
<p>Ricky grinned over at Bubbles mouthing a 'Thankyous'</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll back in an hour or so Rick." Julian said as Ricky got out of the car. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Boys, sees you thens." Ricky smiled at Julian before shutting the car door. </p>
<p>Bubbles and Julian watched as Ricky ran over and knocked on the door, hugging Terry and Dennis's grandmother before going inside. </p>
<p>"You still want to wait a block over?" Bubbles asked. </p>
<p>Julian was already pulling the car over onto the next street.  </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Well, let's at least go get some snacks first so we can tell Ricky we did something."</p>
<p>"I don't know, Bubs." </p>
<p>"Julian, it'll be okay, you're too paranoid right now, Jesus."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bubbles took a bite out of his licorice.</p>
<p>"So, are you gonna tell him?"</p>
<p>"Bubbles!" Julian said exasperated. </p>
<p>"No, Julian, come on! you practically make heart eyes at him all fucking day, you're so in love with him we literally parked a street over from where he is because you're that afraid to lose him again!"</p>
<p>"I-uh-no." Julian stammered. </p>
<p>"Tell me I'm wrong, Julian!"</p>
<p>"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? and I ruin the frienship forever? then I really would lose him and I can't handle that!" Julian said taking a sip from his drink.</p>
<p>"Julian, I see the way Ricky looks at you when you walk in a room, you're the first one he reaches for for anything now. For fucks sake, Julian, you've been sleeping in the same bed!"</p>
<p>"That's only because he doesn't feel safe sleeping alone, Bubs, he's not sleeping with me for anything else."</p>
<p>"Alright, then tell me, have you woken up to him cuddling you?"</p>
<p>Julian scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. </p>
<p>"See! Right there, he loves you!</p>
<p>"I still don't know, Bubs." Julian said taking a sip from his drink.</p>
<p>Bubbles looked up at the roof of the car, shaking his head in bewilderment. He could only dance around these two's feelings for eachother before he was going to snap.</p>
<p>"My god you're dumb, Julian."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Just saying."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 21 found</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just goings out to the shed, Boys." Ricky said. </p>
<p>"Okay, Ricky, me and Bubbles are gonna watch a movie."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll be ins in a bit." Ricky said before leaving the trailer. </p>
<p>He opened the shed door. "Hey 'Meis I brought you some treats buddy." Ricky said, giving Shitmeister a few pats before sitting down on Bubbles bed. </p>
<p>"I brought a treat for myself too." Ricky said digging a joint out from his pocket. </p>
<p>"Don't tells Julian, he'd probably get mads or worried, but I can't lets George take this aways from me 'Meis, he already tooks enough." </p>
<p>Ricky lit the joint, taking a few hauls off it, leaning back and blowing the smoke out above his head. </p>
<p>"I can do this 'Meis. I want to starts growing again, I knows we needs the money, but it's nots even that. Growing weed is the one thing I'm goods at, and it's the one thing I actually like doings and I and he-"</p>
<p>Ricky stopped, starting to tremble. Shitmeister purred, rubbing his head affectionately against Ricky's body, Ricky smiled down at him running his fingers through the soft fur. </p>
<p>"I just don't want to have that in my brains forever you knows, that every times I think of weed I thinks of that fucker. I'm not gonna lets him anymores." Ricky finished taking another hit off the joint. </p>
<p>"Did I tells ya Dennis and Terry told me he gots the shit kicked out of him in jail? I wish I would have been able to sees it." Shitmeister purred as if to say 'Good for that greasy bastard' </p>
<p>"I knows, I was happy about it toos."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ricky stayed with Shitmiester for a little while before coming back into the trailer, Bubbles and Julian instantly smelling the smoke off Ricky.</p>
<p>Julian looked over at Bubbles, Bubbles shook his head mouthing 'Not now'.</p>
<p>"Hey, Boys, what are we's watching?"</p>
<p>"Roadhouse." Bubbles answered.  </p>
<p>"Sweet." Ricky came over sitting down next to Julian on the couch, shoulders touching. </p>
<p>He started to nod off, resting his head against Julian's shoulder. Julian wrapped an arm around him, Ricky snuggled in closer as Julian started absently tracing circles against Ricky's shoulder. </p>
<p>Bubbles raised an eyebrow, Julian shot him a look mouthing 'not now'.</p>
<p>Bubbles looked on, thinking he was going to die if they didn't just admit their fucking feelings to eachother already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Day 23 Found</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Bubs, you wanna go's with us to the K.O.D?" Ricky asked coming into Bubbles shed.</p>
<p>Bubbles thought it over, looking at Julian. Maybe it was better if they were finally alone with each other. </p>
<p>"I'd love to Ricky, but I have way to many carts to get through right now,  and I have to meet Shitty later. You boys go ahead, bring me back one though yeah?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Bubs." Julian nodded. </p>
<p>Bubbles watched as they got into Julian's car, he leaned over and scratched Shitmeister between the ears.</p>
<p>"I hope those too finally tell eachother how they fucking feel, Shitmeister." </p>
<hr/>
<p>"And then theres was like this totally crazy space aliens thing that shot up and just esploded everywheres and there was bloods and shit." Ricky rambled on explaining to Julian the last movie he had watched with Bubble's. </p>
<p>They were sitting in the parking lot of the K.O.D, donairs in hand. Julian smiled at him, he had forgotten how nice it was to listen to Ricky ramble on. </p>
<p>Ricky took a bite out of his donair, gesturing wildly. </p>
<p>"You've got sauce on your lip, Rick." Julian told him pointing to his own lip.</p>
<p>Ricky wiped at his mouth with the back of his arm. </p>
<p>Julian laughed "Wrong side." </p>
<p>Ricky wiped again.</p>
<p>"You missed again, here let me get it." Julian grabbed a napkin from the pile on the dash, reading over and dabbing at Ricky's mouth. </p>
<p>Ricky looked up at him, heart fluttering. </p>
<p>Julian gazed deep into his eyes, hand lingering far too long.</p>
<p>He went to pull away but Ricky reached up, gently wrapping his fingers around Julian's wrist.</p>
<p>They stared at eachother for a moment before Julian leaned in, brushing his lips against Ricky's, panicking and then pulling back. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Ricky, I'm sorry." Julian said looking down at the car floor. </p>
<p>Ricky let go of Julian's wrist, reaching out and tilting Julian's chin up. "Sorrys for what?" He said before leaning in and kissing him. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Julian took Ricky's palm, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss against it. </p>
<p>"Softie." Ricky teased snuggling himself deeper into Julian's arms. </p>
<p>They were sitting on the couch in the trailer. Ricky basically in Julian's lap, unable to take their hands off eachother since confessing at the K.O.D. </p>
<p>"You're one to talk Mr 'Cuddles cuz I'm cold and theres not enough blankets'." Julian teased back. </p>
<p>"There nevers is!"</p>
<p>Julian laughed pulling Ricky in for a kiss. </p>
<p>He rested his forehead against Ricky's. "I wish we would have done this sooner." </p>
<p>"Me toos" Ricky smiled threading his fingers into Julian's hand.</p>
<p>Julian pulled Ricky in for another kiss, curling his hand through Ricky's hair bringing him closer.</p>
<p>Bubbles walked into the trailer, eyes widening looking at Julian and Ricky. </p>
<p>They broke apart from the kiss but Ricky didn't move to get off Julian's lap.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, Bubs, we were just uh-" Julian attempted.</p>
<p>"Boys, save it. I just have one thing to say," Bubbles said crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Ricky looked up at Julian before looking over at Bubbles.</p>
<p>"Fucking finally." Bubbles grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Anyone else saying 'Fuckin finally' too? Cuz i was Hahaha)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. If I Should Mess it Up And Fall Flat On My Face, Just Pick Me Up and Put Me Back in the Race</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Where's Ricky?" Julian asked.</p><p>"He went out for a drive." Bubbles answered looking up from one of the cart pieces he was working on.</p><p>"Around the park?"</p><p>"No, he left the park."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaah sorry for the late update, I had to pick up some extra shifts at work!</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 25 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks J-Roc, you sures you don't want anythings?" Ricky asked taking a small dope clone from J-Roc's hands. </p><p>"No way Ricky, I got you, you're one of the hardest mawfuckah's up in this park. Me and T always got your back, know'm sayin? Besides everyone in the park knows you grow the dopest dope to smoke, it'll be nice havin' it going 'round again." J-Roc grinned. </p><p>Ricky clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks again, J-Roc. I don't knows if this is gonna turn into anything, I just wanted to trys y'know?" He shrugged. "Don't tell Julian, okay?"</p><p>"We won't B, oh but I do wanna tell ya," J-Roc glanced around making sure no one was in sight before leaning closer to Ricky, lowering his voice.</p><p>"Me and T got a boy inside, anyways I was talking to himz the other day and I was askin bout that cracked out wack George mawfuckah, turns out someone else took a crack at him and put him in the infirmary, broken ribs and shit, sounds wack not like that greasy mawfuckah don't deserve it tho, just passing the news along."</p><p>Ricky smiled. "Fuck that prick. Thanks for tellings me, I neededs some good news today."</p><hr/><p>Ricky opened the back door of the Shitmobile putting the dope plant in the backseat. He leaned in closer starting to inspect the leaves.</p><p>
  <em>"You've only trimmed five plants?" The masked man asked angrily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's harders than it looks, I'm tyrings-" Ricky tried to explain starting to panic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, you need to try fucking harder!" The man screamed. Ricky took a step back, afraid of getting hurt. The man grabbed the chain, tugging on it and pulling Ricky closer to him. "You better start trimming faster or I'll have to start using this." The man sneered gesturing towards the cattle prod attached to his belt.  </em>
</p><p>Ricky shook himself out of the dark memory, breathing heavily, accidentally knocking the weed plant over in the backseat. </p><p>"Fuck." He said looking down at the plant, now on its side spilling dirt onto the car floor. "Fuck." He repeated shoulders sagging, feeling worthless.</p><hr/><p>Ricky walked into the trailer, head bent down, coming over to flop on the couch, trying but not really succeeding in hiding his face from Julian. </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" Julian asked looking up from his book.</p><p>Ricky shook his head "Nothings." He mumbled. </p><p>Julian set his book down on the coffee table. </p><p>"Seriously, Ricky, what's wrong?"</p><p>Ricky leaned his head against Julian's shoulder sniffling. </p><p>"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Julian asked softly brushing his lips against Ricky's hairline.</p><p>"I wents over to J-Rocs."</p><p>Julian stiffened, imagining the worst.</p><p>"What happened? Do I have to go over there?"</p><p>"No, Julian, it's nothings like that, I wents to gets a dope clone,"</p><p>Julian waited. </p><p>"I came back and wents to set it up and I-I couldn't do it, I was just trying to looks at the leaves and my brain started shortcirculating and it was like I was withs George and he-he." Ricky stopped, unable to finish the sentence, burying his face in his hands.</p><p>"it's okay, Ricky." Julian reassured him</p><p>"No, it's not, Julian!" Ricky snapped looking up from his hands teary eyed.</p><p>"I can't even grows weed anymores and I knows we need the moneys and-"</p><p>"Ricky, Ricky. Don't worry about the money, we're fine. And you don't have to grow weed if you're not ready, I know you want to but don't fucking push yourself, okay?" Julian said softly placing a hand on Ricky's shoulder. </p><p>Ricky wiped at his eyes. "I'm sorrys I'm so brokens." He whsipered miserably. </p><p>"Hey, c'mere," Julian said pulling Ricky into his lap wrapping his arms around him. "You are not broken, Ricky, you are a person who went through a lot of shit but you're not fucking broken, okay?"</p><p>Ricky nodded, nuzzling himself into Julian's arms.</p><p>"I just wanteds to grows again." He mumbled into Julian's chest. </p><p>"I know Ricky, and you will, I know you fucking will. Just not today." Julian said running his fingers through Ricky's hair. </p><p>"What day thens?"</p><p>"One day at a time, okay?" Julian said interlocking his fingers with Ricky's. </p><p>"Okays." Ricky said relaxing in Julian's arms, starting to feel a bit better. </p><p>He rested his head against Julian's shoulder, smiling up at him. </p><p>"I love you, Jules."</p><p>"I love you too." Julian said ruffling Ricky's hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 27 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Julian stepped out onto the deck, noticing the Shitmobile was gone but Bubbles was outside by himself working on his carts.</p><p>"Where's Ricky?" Julian asked.</p><p>"He went out for a drive." Bubbles answered looking up from one of the cart pieces he was working on.</p><p>"Around the park?"</p><p>"No, he left the park."</p><p>"He left the park!" Julian said angrily "He didn't even tell me, what the fuck, Bubs! Why did you let him go!"</p><p>"Julian, he wanted to leave the park, he can't just stay in it forever!" Bubbles argued setting the hammer down.</p><p>"Yeah but one of us could have went with him, we could have called Trinity or-"</p><p>"I think he wanted to go by himself." Bubbles shrugged. </p><p>"Why!" Julian said throwing his arms up in the air. </p><p>"Because you treat him like he's going to fall apart the minute he leaves the park! He probably just wanted a break, he's been through a lot. I don't blame him for wanting to get away for a fucking moment. Everybody in the park has suspicions about what happened, people talk."</p><p>"He could have said something!"</p><p>"He didn't want to say anything to you because you blow up like this! When he comes back don't make him feel bad, okay?!" Bubbles said pointing a finger at him. </p><p>"Fine." Julian grunted crossing his arms over his chest. </p><hr/><p>Ricky hummed along to the Helix song playing on the radio as he drove down the road. He felt a little bad about not telling Julian where he was going, slipping out the door when Julian was in the shower but he had to do this for himself. </p><p>He drove around for a good hour, happy to be out and about, enjoying the scenery. </p><p>The drive was going fine until he saw a Sunnyvale police cruiser ahead of him pulled over on the side of the road. </p><p>"You're okays, George is ins jail." he repeated to himself under his breath multiple times driving by the car. </p><p>He didn't see the cops face but the silhouette reminded him of George. Ricky panicked turning the radio up louder, blasting Helix as he pulled into an empty parking lot. </p><p>"Breathe in fores, breathe out fores." he said to himself trying to remember what Julian had taught him. He slowly calmed himself down, deciding that that was enough driving for the day and headed back to the park.</p><hr/><p>"Hey Ricky, how was the drive?" Bubbles asked as Ricky got out of the Shitmobile. </p><p>"Pretty good, Bubs, I misseds driving. Um, is Julian mad?" Ricky asked scratching the back of his head.</p><p>"He was a little, but I think I calmed him down enough, he's in the trailer right now." Bubbles said moitioning with his hammer towards the trailer door. </p><p>"Thanks, Bubs." Ricky smiled at him before walking up on the deck. </p><p>"Okays." He whispered to himself before going into the trailer.</p><p>"Hey, Jules." He said standing by the door, gaging for a reaction. </p><p>Julian looked up from the couch staying silent.</p><p>Ricky shifted uncomfortably. "Julian, don't dos that to me please." </p><p>"How was your drive?" Julian asked arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Ricky shrugged. </p><p>"Did something happen?"</p><p>Ricky looked down at the floor. "It was going greats until I saw a police cruiser. The cop reminded me of George I guess."</p><p>Julian dropped his arms down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Ricky looked up. "You're nots mad?"</p><p>"No, Ricky, I'm not mad. I wish you would have told me you were going but I get it why you didn't."</p><p>"I should have told yous anyway." Ricky mumbled. </p><p>"You okay?" Julian asked patting the empty spot on the couch next to him. </p><p>"Yeah, I remembered to breathes in numbers like you showeds me." Ricky said moving over to the couch. </p><p>"Breathe in numbers?" Julian asked looking confused. </p><p>"Yeah, 1, 2, 4, 3, it helpeds."</p><p>Ricky sat down on the couch, essentially positioning himself in Julian's lap.</p><p>"Ricky, please tell me or leave me a note or something if you go and do that again, okay? You really scared me." Julian said wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Julian." Ricky apologized nuzzling his head in the crook of Julian's neck. </p><p>"It's okay Ricky. Other than the cop car did you have a nice drive?" Julian asked starting to rub circles into Ricky's back. </p><p>"Yeah, it was greats to leave the park for a whiles. I missed driving." </p><p>'"You and me, how about we drive out to Lunenburg one of these days?"</p><p>Ricky smiled "Careful, Julian, that sounds like a dates."</p><p>Julian pulled Ricky in for a kiss, smiling and running a hand along his jawline. "It just might be." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 29 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ricky was slaving away in the kitchen, multiple pots on the burners going. He was making spaghetti bolgonese completely from scratch, Julian had even run down to the store to get cans of tomatoes for fresh sauce. </p><p>Julian walked into the kitchen, fresh from the shower, smelling the sweet aroma of pasta sauce. </p><p>"Its almost done." Ricky said as Julian came up behind him wrapping his arms around him.  </p><p>"Looks good, Rick." Julian said placing kisses against Ricky's neck. </p><p>Ricky blushed leaning into the touch. "Stop, Julian. We can't do that infront of Trin and she'll be here soon."</p><p>"Are you gonna tell her?"</p><p>"I don't know, what if she gets upset?"</p><p>"She won't, Ricky."</p><p>Ricky hummed, stirring the pots. </p><p>"Can you pass me the pepper?"</p><p>Julian reluctantly let go, moving over to the table grabbing the pepper shaker and passing it over to Ricky. </p><p>There was a knock on the door, Bubbles and Trinity both entered. </p><p>"Hey Dad. Hey, Julian." She smiled. </p><p>"Hey, Trin" Julian said smiling at her. "Hey, Bubs."</p><p>"Ricky, that smells scrumpdiddleitious." Bubbles complimented sniffing the air. </p><p>"Hey Trin. I hope it tastes like it toos, Bubs." </p><p>"I'm sure it'll taste great, Dad." Trinity said setting her bag down. </p><p>"Sets the table would ya Jules? It's done."</p><p>The four of them sat down at the table, diving into Ricky's meal. </p><p>They talked about the weather and the latest trailer park gossip, Trinity's schooling and Bubbles kitties. </p><p>Ricky and Julian sat even closer than usual, shoulders touching. Their hands brushing together when Ricky passed the parmesean. Julian passed Ricky a napkin, hand lingering far longer than normal.</p><p>Ricky was telling a story, getting lost in the details gesturing wildly, Julian staring at him with heart filled eyes.</p><p>"Jesus, Boys, would you two get a room." Bubbles commented.</p><p>"Bubbles!" Ricky freaked eyes going wide looking over at Trinity.</p><p>"Just teasing ya, Ricky." </p><p>Trinity gave a warm hearted laugh "Leave them alone, Bubs." She said smiling at Ricky.</p><p> </p><p>Later, after dinner was over, Ricky and Trinity were standing out on the deck of the trailer. </p><p>"Supper was good, yeah?" Ricky asked.</p><p>"It was great, Dad, it tasted amazing." Trinity complimented smiling. </p><p>Ricky beamed. </p><p>"And you know what Bubbles said, Me and Julian, I -we."</p><p>"Dad, stop, I know what's going on, I'm not stupid." Trinity said shaking her head. </p><p>"And you don't mind?" Ricky asked rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Dad, do you love Julian?"</p><p>"Ofs course."</p><p>"Does he love you?"</p><p>"He fuckin betters!"</p><p>Trinity hid her laugh behind her hand.</p><p>"Then thats all that matters." She said pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>"Thanks, Trin." Ricky said tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>Ricky came back into the trailer coming over to sit next to Julian on the couch.</p><p>"Bubs is picking out a movie." Julian told him.</p><p>Ricky nodded far away look in his eyes.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Julian asked deep concern on his face.</p><p>Ricky turned, looking at Julian. He briefly thought of all the bullshit he had went through but mostly he thought of how he could get through anything with Julian by his side. </p><p>Ricky reached for Julian's hand, intertwining their fingers together.</p><p>"Yeah, Julian, everythings is perfect." He smiled. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The final chapter will be an epilogue, so technically this is kinda the first 'end' of the fic, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos, I honestly didn't think anyone was going to like this fic at all, you've blown me all away with all of your kind support and I've had such a fun time writing this. The final chapter will be up in about a day or two! (if my work schedule is consistant)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. You and I, Side by Side We Can Face the World Forever, Together (Epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Ricky?" He heard Julian call out.</p><p>"Behind the shed, Jules."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My shift was canceled! So I'm able to post the final chapter.</p><p>This is it guys, we're finally at the end :') </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Day 71 Found</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okays, so you haves to protects these with your lifes," Ricky said scratching Shitmeister between the ears. "I don't wants any squirrels pissing on these."</p><p>Ricky leaned forward patting the dirt around the three dope clones he had just planted behind Bubbles shed.</p><p>"These are growings goods already 'Meis." Ricky said smiling over at the cat. </p><p>He looked up at the sun, feeling the warmth of it, light reflecting off his gold chains. Checking to make sure the plants were going to get enough sunlight. </p><p>"Ricky?" He heard Julian call out.</p><p>"Behind the shed, Jules."</p><p>Julian walked behind the shed, coming over to stand by Ricky. </p><p>"Hey, Babe, how are the plants looking?" Julian asked smiling down at him.</p><p>"They're growing super goods! I'll be able to harvest thems early I think." </p><p>"That's great, Ricky, I'm really proud of you."</p><p>Ricky beamed up at him. </p><p>Julian put a hand out, Ricky took it standing back up, brushing the dirt off his hands on his pants. </p><p>Ricky wrapped an arm around Julian, leaning his head against Julian's shoulder. </p><p>"Trinity's coming over later for dinner, I tolds her I was gonna make shepards pie."</p><p>"Do we have everything for that?"</p><p>"No, we haves to run to the store."</p><p>"Okay, you wanna take my car or the Shitmobile?"</p><p>"Just because you gots a new Monte Carlo doesn't mean it's the best car evers." Ricky teased.</p><p>"You weren't saying that three days ago when we were parked behind the K.O.D." Julian smirked.</p><p>Ricky blushed. "Hey! Okay, so it mights be a little roomier back there when we're banging, so whats? My car is fine."</p><p>Julian laughed pulling Ricky in for a kiss. "I'm just offering, Ricky."</p><p>"Okays, let's take your fancy new car thens."</p><p>"We don't have too." Julian reminded him. </p><p>"No, I want toos." Ricky smiled linking his arm through Julian's.</p><p>They started walking away from the shed towards Julian's car. </p><p>"We should pick up chips, pop, and a bar for Bubbles toos." Ricky suggested unlinking his arm from Julian moving to the passenger side.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, I didn't really ask hims if I could plant those clones behinds the shed, y'know make it ups to him a little." Ricky shrugged opening the passenger door and getting in. </p><p>"I'm sure he won't mind." Julian smiled shaking his head, opening the door and getting into the drivers seat. </p><p>He shifted the gear before reaching over to lace his fingers into Ricky's hand. </p><p>"We still on for Lunenburg this weekend?"</p><p>"You bets." Ricky grinned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~Fin~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow, I can't believe I found enough Helix Lyrics to match my fic chapters lmao.<br/>I also can't believe that this is the longest fic I have ever written, like ever I'm pretty sure.<br/>Thank you to everybody who's been following and reading, enjoying the story. I hope the end was well worth it! (I think it is hahaha)<br/>This got more of a response than I ever thought it would and I can't wait to write more!<br/>Now fuck off, I've got work to do ;) &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my <a href="https://zestymordant.tumblr.com/">TPB Sideblog!</a></p><p>Leave a kudos or a comment if ya want! It's always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>